ILLUSION
by kiaara
Summary: Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk 'berhenti hidup'. [AkaKuro - ONESHOT]


Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengunjungi siapa pun.

Barangkali hanya hari ini saja ia merasa terusik oleh suara anak kunci yang sedang diputar-putar gelisah.

Akashi tidak mematikan komputernya. Ia hanya melangkah keluar, bertanya-tanya, apakah penyewa rumah yang kemarin dibicarakan oleh asisten ayahnya memang tiba pada larut malam begini.

Lelaki muda itu meraih payung. Gerimis di luar masih tercurah sejak sore. Payung dibuka dan Akashi melangkah tanpa suara. Ketika melintasi pagar besi yang terbuka, ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut biru langit, sedang berusaha keras membuka pintu. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tak dibuka, lubang kunci di pintu rumah itu telah berkarat.

"Apa kau yang kemarin dibicarakan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro?" Akashi bukan orang yang penuh basa-basi.

"Ya. Mayuzumi-san ... eum, kau ... siapa?"

Payung biru Akashi menaungi pemuda asing yang terkejut melihatnya muncul. Wajahnya diusap, pemuda dengan bola mata sebening cahaya bulan berusaha untuk tidak menggigil. Akashi meminta anak kuncinya. Menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Maaf. Kau tetangga sebelah?" Suara serak itu terdengar ramah, "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku pindah ke sini mulai hari ini. Dari mana kau kenal Mayuzumi-san? Ah, tunggu. Aku tahu kau. Kau putra dari Tuan Besar Akashi yang menyewakan rumah ini padaku, kan?"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Hanya itulah yang dia ucapkan. Akashi mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat pintu itu terbuka—dan pada akhirnya benar-benar terbuka. "Silakan masuk. Kubawakan kopermu."

Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih dan tidak dijawab. Akashi pergi sambil menggenggam payungnya tanpa menoleh padanya lagi.

Diam-diam, Kuroko mengikuti. Ia menengok dari pagar rumah yang baru saja ditutup dari luar.

Rumah Akashi Seijuurou berjendela kaca lebar; jendela kaca yang tak bisa dibuka. Di bawah hujan dan cahaya lampu jalanan yang remang, Kuroko melihat lelaki itu berkutat dengan setumpuk arsip dan komputer jinjingnya. Ia bekerja dengan sangat fokus di balik meja.

Kuroko mengintip arloji anti-airnya, tak tahu harus kagum atau keheranan. Ini sudah hampir fajar dan tetangga barunya itu masih bekerja. Diam-diam, Kuroko tersenyum sendirian. Ketakutannya tentang kemungkinan kesepian saat pindah ke Tokyo, nyatanya tak terbukti.

Ia punya tetangga baru yang mapan dan tampan. Besok pagi Kuroko akan mengucapkan terima kasih melalui sekotak menu sarapan.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya

ILLUSION

kiaara

oneshot

NOW PLAYING: **Beautiful** by Crush (or cover by Jungkook BTS)

 **A/N**

Lagu sangat disarankan untuk diputar saat membaca. Fanfiksi ini mengandung tema sensitif tentang 'bunuh diri'. Bacalah dengan pikiran terbuka.

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana definisi 'normal' untuk kebanyakan orang._

 _Apakah 'normal' adalah menjalani rutinitas sesuai ketukan jam dinding dan menerima hal sama setiap harinya? Ataukah 'normal' adalah sebuah konsistensi untuk membuat dirimu dikagumi orang lain dengan apa yang kau kerjakan tanpa mengeluh?_

 _Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, jauh sebelum diriku duduk di sini dan bercerita dengan bimbang dalam genggaman siapa pun yang membaca tulisan ini._

 _Selama ini tidak ada yang kukerjakan selain membuat orang lain mengakui eksistensiku. Ya, aku eksis. Namun aku tidak hidup. Aku dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, aku takut ditinggalkan oleh ribuan decak kagum yang terus bertaburan ke arahku._

 _Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, masih dipandang oleh mereka. Mereka bilang aku jenius. Karirku bagus. Aku berbakat. Kuputuskan untuk tak menyangkalnya agar mereka semua tidak meninggalkan aku. Aku tetap meneruskan langkah dan berlari sebagai diriku yang lain. Aku tersenyum karena aku harus tersenyum. Aku menjaga sikap karena aku harus menjaga sikap._

 _Semua ini adalah kebohongan besar; tak ada yang tahu kalau apa yang mereka lihat tentangku hanya sebuah ilusi._

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun, bolehkah kupanggil begitu?"

Senyuman itu mekar seperti matahari pagi yang sudah menyirami kota dengan hangatnya. Kuroko Tetsuya dalam keadaan setengah demam gara-gara hujan semalam, membawakan sarapan pagi untuk pemuda yang membantunya membuka pintu semalam.

"Apa ini? Kau memasak untukku, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, ayam teriyaki dan nasi panas." Kuroko mengangguk. Anggukan yang terlalu bersemangat karena ia senang bukan main; si tetangga baru masih ingat siapa namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Berangkat kerja jam berapa, Akashi-kun?" sebenarnya ia bukan menyelidik. Kuroko hanya terlalu ramah hingga merasa perlu berbasa-basi.

Saat ia menengok ringan ke dalam, ia terbeliak karena laptop Akashi belum mati sejak semalam.

"Aku berangkat kerja jam delapan. Masuklah, terima kasih sarapannya."

Kuroko melangkah masuk dan duduk sopan di sofa ruang tamu. Mengamati sekeliling rumah, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Akashi Seijuurou tidak mau menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membersihkan debu di sekitar rak televisi itu, atau barangkali mencari istri yang bisa membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang saling menimpa di kolom rak.

"Kau bisa menyalakannya, remote-nya di dekat majalah." Suara Akashi terdengar samar. Kuroko menoleh dan mengawasinya yang mulai melahap makanan sambil tetap mengetik dengan sebelah tangan.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak takut _keyboard_ -mu kotor oleh saus teriyaki?" ia heran tapi maklum, mungkin Akashi sedang dikejar _deadline_. "Kau serius sekali tampaknya."

"Ususku bisa bekerja sementara tangan dan otakku juga bekerja. Untuk apa kita punya banyak organ tubuh kalau tidak bisa _multitasking_?"

 _Okay._ Eksekutif muda memang beda.

Tak ingin mendebat, Kuroko mengangguk saja. Ia pamit pulang karena tak mau mengganggu lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula, ada barangnya yang masih harus dibongkar. Kuroko juga harus membersihkan halaman dan membuang semua tumbuhan berduri yang bisa melukai dirinya atau tamu rumah barunya nanti.

Kuroko membereskan rumah dan mengurus kebunnya dengan tekun hingga satu jam kemudian.

Saat pemuda itu mengangkut serpihan tumbuhan yang baru saja dibabat ke tempat sampah di seberang jalan, ia hampir diserempet oleh mobil Akashi Seijuurou yang baru keluar dari halaman.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," meskipun sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena kaget, Tetsuya pandai sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. "Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-kun."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka saling melambai. Hingga mobil Akashi Seijuurou menghilang di belokan, Kuroko masih mematung di pinggir jalan.

Mulut kecil yang tadi sempat tergigit itu kini berbisik spontan, "Aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia menyetir mobil sambil membaca?"

* * *

"Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, Akashi. Ayahmu tidak akan suka kalau aku memaksa putranya untuk kerja rodi."

"Aku butuh pekerjaan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai makan siang."

"Cek ulang saja pekerjaanmu yang belum di- _submit_."

"Sudah. 7 kali malah."

Nijimura Shuuzou menghela napas. Dia ini sebenarnya sedang berbicara dengan mesin ketik atau apa? Akashi Seijuurou memang jenius, tapi Nijimura sama sekali tak berharap bertemu manusia yang "tidak seperti manusia".

"Ayahmu pemilik kantor ini. 8 bulan lagi kau diangkat jadi CEO. Aku bahkan hanya bawahan beliau yang tugasnya mengawasi kinerjamu sebelum jabatan penting itu diberikan," mata Nijimura menatap tajam Akashi yang berdiri menghadapnya. "Tapi sungguh, aku heran. Masih perlukah kau bekerja sekeras ini? Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya, Akashi?"

"Tidak ada yang kucari," sungguh, Akashi yakin bahwa dirinya tak berbohong. "Aku hanya bekerja sesuai kapasitasku."

"Ini sudah melebihi kapasitas. Kau seperti orang takut kelaparan. Aku tahu kalau kau kurang tidur dan sering mengonsumsi pil penambah darah. Kau juga perokok berat dan mengonsumsi banyak kafein agar bisa tetap bekerja. Benar?" ujung mata runcing Nijimura makin menyipit. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga seorang pecandu ekstasi?"

"Apa maksudmu," kali ini Akashi tersinggung. Kurang ajar sekali manusia ini. Apa semua makhluk _workaholic_ bisa dipukul rata? Akashi bahkan tidak butuh ekstasi untuk bisa tetap fokus bekerja. Berikan saja selembar kertas, bolpoin, dan laptop; dia pasti akan larut dalam dunianya.

"Kau memang pengawasku, tapi aku bisa memecatmu kalau aku mau, Nijimura-san."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tetap sadar bahwa semua orang punya batasan, Akashi. Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai lupa bagaimana seharusnya jadi manusia."

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih peringatannya. Sebagai informasi, aku belum mati. Aku masih manusia, sama sepertimu yang sok tahu itu."

Akashi sudah hampir berbalik pergi dan membanting pintu ruangan Nijimura, saat suara lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu kembali membuatnya menoleh geram.

"Mulai besok kau kuliburkan satu minggu. Bukan kuhitung cuti, tapi libur gratis. _Previlege_. Aku tidak mau digampar ayahmu kalau anaknya tumbang gara-gara kebanyakan bekerja."

"Aku tidak bersedia. Kau jangan sembarangan meliburkan karyawan." Akashi menjawab dingin. Matanya menyorot tajam. Dari ekspresinya, mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan mengobrak-abrik meja kerja Nijimura. "Kau jangan menghambat produktivitasku. Kau tahu, itu sebuah kejahatan."

"Produktivitas?" ulang Nijimura. "Kurasa bukan produktivitas. Itu abnormalitas. Kau seperti orang yang ingin berlari dari sesuatu. Kau menyibukkan dirimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ingkari, Akashi!"

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli padamu."

Akashi melangkah keluar. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya terasa kusut. Mungkin ia akan melewatkan makan siang hari ini.

Akashi sangat mudah untuk merasa "kesepian" tanpa ponsel dan laptopnya. Ia meninggalkan semuanya di ruangan demi menghormati Nijimura. Namun, lihat, apa yang dia terima? Lima belas menit dirinya membuang waktu hanya untuk mengobrol tentang omong kosong. Seharusnya tadi ia mengirim tugasnya via email saja, dengan begitu tak perlu ada basa-basi antara dirinya dengan Nijimura yang nyaris berubah jadi pertengkaran.

Akashi duduk bersandar di kursi. Menatap kosong pada jam dinding yang terasa lama berputar. Jam dinding itu berwarna biru langit—warna identitas kantor ayahnya.

 _Warna biru langit_ ... _seperti bola mata seseorang_. Akashi mendadak teringat dengan pemuda mungil yang tadi pagi memasakkan sarapan untuknya. _Mungkin aku harus memesankan kue via online sebagai ucapan terima kasih._

Akashi lekas duduk menghadap layar komputernya. Tombol penggulir itu digeser ke bawah. Ada banyak kue lucu. Vanila. Keju. Cokelat. Stroberi. Bisa dikirim langsung ke rumah. Ia sudah mengetikkan nama KUROKO TETSUYA sebagai penerima, saat tiba-tiba muncul _pop up_ dari akun surat elektronik miliknya.

[Akashi, cek _Google Drive_. Aku mengirim laporan laba-rugi untuk _event_ di Hokkaido minggu lalu. Maaf telat, silakan dicek. Akan kurevisi jika diperlukan. Jangan dilaporkan pada Nijimura-san, OK. _Txs_.

-Kagami Taiga]

 _Akhirnya pekerjaan datang._

Akashi Seijuurou bahkan sempat menyunggingkan senyum. Kalau ada pekerjaan turun, senangnya nyaris sama dengan mendapatkan pacar.

Akashi langsung tenggelam lagi dalam aktivitasnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah lupa pada niatnya semula untuk mengirimkan kue "tanda terima kasih" pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"Kapan kawin, Aomine-cchi?"

"Kawin sering. Nikah kapan-kapan."

"Kalau Akashi-cchi, ssu?"

"Kawin jarang. Nikah belum kepikiran."

"Widih ... Anunya kering dong, ssu?"

"Anu apanya, anjir! Kise!"

"Hatinya, ssu. Hatinya yang kering, Aomine-chiii... Ih, kamu suka _nethink_ ya, ssu!"

Aomine Daiki tergelak saat pundaknya dipukul keras. Ia bertukar tawa dengan Kise Ryouta yang berbinar-binar menatap Akashi.

Jawaban ngawur Aomine untuk si pirang sungguh "sangat Akashi". Mereka duduk di bar bertiga; menghabiskan malam katanya.

Namun, sepertinya Akashi kali ini cuma jadi obat nyamuk. Aomine terus berisik bersama Kise. Bersulang lah. Berfoto berdua lah. Menggosipkan teman lama lah. Yang memulai memang Kise, tapi Aomine menanggapi meski tetap memajang tampang masa bodohnya. Akashi benar-benar merasa jadi orang hilang di sini.

"Aomine-cchi sudah punya pacar belum, ssu?"

"Banyak."

"Seriusan nih, ssu. Tatap mataku, jangan kabur-kaburan begitu dong."

"Dibilang banyak, ya banyak, Kise."

"Yaaah. Banyak pacarnya?"

"Banyak yang nolak." Akashi menyahut lugas, membuat Kise tertawa dan makin berbinar menatapnya. "Aku ke toilet, ya."

"Jangan dibiarkan!" Aomine langsung menyalak, menghalangi Akashi dan memaksanya duduk lagi. "Dia pasti akan kabur untuk meneruskan bekerja. _Please_ , Akashi, nikmati hidup. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam! Standar jam kerja harian untuk karyawan Jepang sudah berakhir sejak tadi! Sekarang waktunya menenggak bir sampai mabuk!"

"Mabuk kepalamu." Akashi meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan Aomine dan Kise yang menatap di balik punggungnya dengan pandangan keberatan.

"Apa Akashi-cchi mau buang air besar sambil bekerja-ssu? Katamu _gadget_ -nya penuh dengan berkas kantor."

Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Jangankan saat buang air besar, saat meniduri perempuan saja dia bisa sambil menyicil laporan."

"Waduh, ssu! Jangan-jangan tubuh perempuannya berubah kotak-kotak seperti _Microsoft Excel_!"

Aomine menyeringai. Kise tampak berpikir sebelum kembali berkicau. "Tapi, ssu," ujarnya, "masa iya, sih?"

"Masa iya apa?" sahut Aomine.

"Yang tadi itu, Aomine-chiii ... "

"Dibilang dia bisa kerja saat sedang meniduri perempuan, kok! Kurekam kapan-kapan!"

"Aduh bukan!" Kise menjitak kepala Aomine. "Maksudkuuu ituuu..."

"Ah! Aku paham," Aomine ganti menjitak kepala Kise. "Kau mau mempertanyakan apa Akashi doyan perempuan, kan?"

"Nah!" Kise menjentikkan jari senang. "Akashi-cchi doyan perempuan adalah poin yang paling meragukan dari seluruh kemustahilan di dunia ini!"

"Kemustahilan dari segala sesuatu yang mustahil? Karena dia terlihat seperti homo?"

"Bukan," Kise menggeleng, "sepertinya dia tidak punya libido, ssu."

* * *

Akashi sudah tahu bahwa dirinya pasti digunjingkan. Ia mungkin kelihatan tidak peka. Ia mungkin kelihatan masa bodoh dengan segala sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Namun, seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya sangat perasa. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengekspresikan keberatannya; tidak ingin membuat orang kebingungan minta maaf lantaran telah menyinggung perasaannya berkali-kali.

Entahlah, perasaan manusia sungguh rumit. Lebih rumit dari apa yang harus mereka hadapi setiap hari.

"Apa alasanku hidup di dunia ini? Aku tidak berguna! Aku sama sekali tidak berguna untuk kalian! Ibuku bahkan menutut sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberikan! Ayahku mati gara-gara aku telat menebus obatnya!"

Tangan Akashi tak berhenti mengayun pintu toilet pria, sekalipun ia bisa mendengar teriakan perih dari dalam sana.

Seorang pemuda tengah menelepon seseorang—barangkali kekasihnya atau setidak-tidaknya orang yang peduli padanya.

Pemuda itu menangis. Akashi bisa melihatnya dari permukaan kaca bening yang juga memantulkan sorot mata lelahnya. Pemuda yang malang dan hancur. Lima kata itu sepertinya tepat untuk mendefinisikan orang asing itu.

Akashi menghela napas. Diam, mencuci tangannya dengan tuangan sabun banyak-banyak. Ia tidak ingin menaruh perhatian pada orang lain; lagipula bagaimana mungkin bisa?

Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak ia perhatikan. Ia terlalu sibuk. Ia terlalu letih untuk mendengarkan keluhan orang lain yang tak ia mengerti. Akashi bahkan masih menunduk bersama busa-busa sabun, ketika pemuda yang menangis itu berdiri di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebatang silet dari saku jaket.

"Kalau aku bunuh diri sekarang ... Di sini, di depanmu ...," pemuda itu berbicara, membuat Akashi melirik, "apa kau akan mencegahku? Apa kau akan melaporkan perbuatanku pada petugas keamanan?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu._

Suara air yang mengalir deras membuat hela napas muak dari bibir Akashi tak terlalu terdengar.

"Untuk apa aku harus mencegahmu," ia menjawab dengan ekspresi "bukan urusanku". Seorang Akashi Seijuurou sangat lihai untuk melakukan itu. "Kalau mau mati, mati saja. Kau lahir juga bukan karena inisiatifku atau campur tangan keluargaku."

Jawaban yang lugas dan jahat. Akashi mengerahkan kebencian saat mengatakannya. Hanya saja, sekali lagi ia sangat pandai menjaga ekspresi.

Dua pemuda itu bertatapan dari permukaan kaca. Akashi adalah yang pertama kali membuang tatap. Ia tak menyukai ekspresi putus asa karena itu mengingatkannya pada rahasia bodoh yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Hidup ini, secara natural memang sudah dramatis," ujar Akashi. "Mau kau puntir seperti apa pun, jadinya akan tetap dramatis. Bahkan kebahagiaan tanpa henti juga menyakitkan. Rasa aman yang tak ada ujungnya akan membuatmu merasa terbunuh."

Pemuda yang frustrasi itu tertawa. Rasanya meminta saran orang lain takkan ada artinya. Ia akan selalu tersudut. Ia takkan mendapatkan apa yang ia "inginkan".

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semangatku naik?" tanyanya sinis. "Kau benar-benar tidak manusiawi."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Pencegahan?" Akashi mengerling keji, "Kau yang tahu semua cerita tragismu. Siapa aku? Hanya orang asing yang tak sengaja kau temui saat sedang menangis seperti anak kecil. Iya, kan?"

"Huh? Tampaknya aku akan semakin yakin untuk mati hari ini. Kau membuatku makin merasa tak berharga, orang asing."

"Kalau begitu lepas paru-parumu sekarang, biar kusumbangkan."

Detik itu, si pemuda malang siap untuk menghajar Akashi. "Aku belum mati, sial! Kau benar-benar tidak manusiawi!"

Namun, seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan tetap tenang dalam keadaan apa pun. Ia merebut silet baru di tangan si pemuda, membuka telapak tangan orang asing itu, dan menyayatkan mata silet secara menyilang di atas garis tangannya.

"Arghhh! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!?"

Darah mengucur, mulai memerahkan wastafel. Saat pemuda asing yang terluka itu berniat membasuh darahnya dengan aliran air, Akashi mencegahnya menyalakan keran.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Kau benar-benar seperti binatang."

"Kasihan sekali binatang yang kau samakan denganku," Akashi tersenyum, sebuah tarikan bibir yang menghina. "Lagipula ... Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa yang kulakukan tidak sebanding dengan niatmu untuk mencabut nyawamu sendiri. Aku hanya mengiris telapak tanganmu, sedangkan kau berniat mengiris pergelangan tanganmu, mana yang lebih kejam? Kau seharusnya kau lebih marah pada dirimu sendiri, _kambing_."

Pemuda itu mematung.

Berbalik badan, Akashi melangkah pergi setelah membanting pintu dari luar.

Dalam hati, Akashi berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ' _Aku munafik. Bukankah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri memang menyenangkan? Semua manusia butuh pelarian dari penderitaan hidup yang tak pernah berhenti datang.'_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu yakin bahwa dirinya punya bakat untuk berjalan sambil tidur, atau tidur sambil berjalan.

Tubuhnya yang terbungkus piama merah berjalan dari kamar ke dapur, tangannya meraba-raba. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dalam keadaan sadar-tak sadar. Namun, hebatnya Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tetap bisa membedakan mana botol susu dan mana botol minuman lainnya meski matanya masih terpejam.

 _ **Dak!**_

Kali ini Kuroko sepenuhnya terjaga. Kuroko yang memakai topi tidur berbentuk kelinci—hadiah masa kecil dari sepupunya, entah kenapa masih muat saja—menaikkan tudung kepala aneh itu agar tak menutupi matanya.

Ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan seekor kucing telah menggelindingkan bak sampahnya di halaman.

"Kok kamu iseng? Kamu sedang mencari teman, ya?" Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya kalau tak inosen. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya kalau tak bisa menemukan sisi menarik dari semua hal yang sederhana.

Ia mengangkat kucing itu, memainkan di tengah malam gulita. Tangan si kucing memainkan kuping kelinci di tudung tidurnya.

"Itu namanya kuping. Aku punya kuping, kamu juga punya. Ayo kita berbisik tentang rahasia masing-masing. Di sebelah rumah ada pemuda tampan. Namanya Sei-juu-rou. Dia sudah punya pacar belum, ya?"

Kuroko masih sibuk bermain dengan kucing putih temuannya saat sebuah mobil melintas, memasuki pagar rumah sebelah.

Ternyata Akashi Seijuurou baru kembali.

Mata biru langit melirik ke jam dinding. _Sudah hampir pukul setengah tiga pagi._

Langkah kakinya terbawa. Kepala kecil menengok di sela-sela pagar yang terbuka. Akashi Seijuurou yang belum masuk rumah menangkap kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Selamat malam," pemuda berambut merah itu, meski heran, tetap menyapa Kuroko, "kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Tak bisa memilih mana yang lebih manis. Kuroko Tetsuya atau kucing liar gemuk dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Kuroko bertanya. Ia membawa langkahnya memasuki halaman rumah Akashi. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah," anggap saja bercangkir-cangkir kopi yang tadi ia teguk, adalah makan malam. "Masuklah, daripada sendirian di rumah."

 _Masuk?_ Kuroko berpandangan dengan kucingnya. "Kita disuruh masuk, Juro."

Akashi menaikkan alis. "Namanya Juro?"

Sialan, bocah ini sengaja atau sengaja?

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan nama kucingmu Juro?"

"Sejak aku bilang namanya Juro."

Akashi menghela napas.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak," Akashi berjalan mendahului Kuroko. "Ada banyak makanan instan di dapurku. Kau bisa memasak sesuatu kalau mau."

"Ada spaghetti tidak?"

"Ada."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Serius? Kalau dibuatkan mau?"

"Tidak lapar."

"Kenapa kau terus menjawabku?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Juro."

Akashi menghentikan langkah, menatap heran Kuroko yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ganti namanya, jangan Juro, " entah kenapa ia tersinggung. "Nama Juro hanya untuk lelaki terhormat."

"Kucingku perempuan."

"Betina? Kalau begitu jangan beri nama Juro!" Akashi gemas sendiri. Ia melempar sepatunya ke rak, bermaksud menjewer kuping kelinci Kuroko sebelum "bocah nakal" itu berlari menghindar.

Akashi melepas jas dan dasinya, menukarnya dengan kaos. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuknya kembali membuka laptop, mengecek pekerjaannya lagi. Ketika Kuroko kembali dari dapur dengan sepiring spaghetti, Akashi tidak memandangnya. Si biru langit mendekat, kucingnya mengikuti. Terlalu setia untuk ukuran dua makhluk aneh yang baru saja bertemu.

"Akashi-kun, ayo makan."

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan," lelaki itu menolak, "berikan saja pada kucingmu."

"Juro butuh contoh darimu." Kucing gendut yang tadi mengeong di lantai, diangkat, diletakkan di atas pangkuan. Kuroko duduk di kursi kecil, di sisi Akashi. "Ayo, Akashi-kun. Juro menunggu. Juro mau tahu contoh makan ala lelaki terhormat darimu."

Apa boleh buat.

Akashi mengambil garpu yang disodorkan untuknya dan menyuapkan gulungan spaghetti yang pertama.

"Sudah?" ia menatap Kuroko dan bocah tengil itu menggeleng.

"Belum, Juro belum mengerti. Lagi, Akashi-kun."

Suapan kedua. "Sekarang sudah?"

"Belum. Juro masih bingung."

"Kucingmu bodoh sekali, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun saja yang memberi contohnya kurang jelas. Ayo lagi, Akashi-kun."

Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam dan seterusnya.

Sepiring sphagetti itu akhirnya habis oleh Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum senang. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam Akashi yang seharusnya bisa membuat wajahnya meletus. Kuroko bersandar nyaman di sofa, memejamkan mata, "Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Akashi-kun sudah makan."

Akashi terdiam. Ia menatap Kuroko sejenak, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Akashi beranjak meninggalkan tetangganya itu di sofa. Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptop. Lima menit bekerja, mata Akashi menangkap si kucing Juro berlari keluar. Kuroko sudah tertidur di sofa. Tudung kelincinya melesak sampai pertengahan hidung.

Diam-diam Akashi tersenyum simpul. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengetik pekerjaan kantor. Namun, tak sampai semenit kemudian, matanya kembali tergoda untuk mencuri pandang.

Heran. Bocah tengil itu benar-benar nakal.

Berani-berani nya dia jadi kunang-kunang besar di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Rasanya baru kali ini seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang _workaholic_ tak bisa fokus bekerja.

* * *

 _Aku tidak menyukai perubahan. Jujur saja. Aku sebenarnya adalah manusia yang stagnan._

 _Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hidupku. Ia baik. Perhatian. Membuatku tertarik ... ya, tidak ada yang salah. Bahkan jika ada seratus orang kutanyai bagaimana pendapatnya tentang kunang-kunang itu, aku yakin akan lebih dari 80 persen yang mengatakan kalau mereka ingin Tetsuya selalu mendekat, berkeliaran di sekeliling, selalu menjadi musim semi di sepanjang tahun._

 _Namun, sepertinya memang nasib Tetsuya yang sial. Ia dikirim di sisi seseorang yang salah. Aku adalah 'seseorang yang salah' itu. Tidak ada yang salah dari Tetsuya, semua orang pasti setuju. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang benar, ketika jatuh dalam paradigma 'seseorang yang salah', tetap akan berubah menjadi salah._

 _Tetsuya begitu baik. Ia bisa menjadi mimpi indah bagi semua orang. Namun untukku—yang ketakutan pada banyak hal—melihatnya begitu licik dan palsu. Tetsuya menjadi petaka bahkan sebelum ia sempat membuat petaka. Dalam sedetik aku (mungkin) jatuh cinta, di detik kedua aku membentengi diriku agar menjaga jarak darinya. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang, namun sungguh sulit bagiku untuk percaya pada semua orang._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya memang menarik. Namun aku tidak mau terjebak. Ia akan menjadi tipuan hidup yang lain. Ia akan menjadi cobaan baru jika aku tak bisa menahan diri. Orang baik hanya datang dan pergi—mendekap sesekali, kemudian melupakanku._

 _Aku tak boleh mendekat. Aku tak boleh melihat omong kosongnya sebagai buaian dari malaikat bersayap._

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ...?" Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru terbangun, bergegas meraih betisnya. " Akashi-kun, ini masih pagi. Tidak lucu kalau kau mati pagi-pagi begini."

Mata Akashi yang tadinya terpejam, terbuka perlahan. Ia menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan mata bulat besarnya sedang memberikan pandangan menghakimi.

Kuroko baru saja terbangun, tebak Akashi. Dan ia, sepagi itu, telah berhasil membuat Akashi "mundur lagi".

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mati?" Pemuda itu balas bertanya, nadanya sedikit menyepelekan. "Aku hanya berdiri di atas sini, menghirup udara pagi, melihat ke arah rumahmu. Bekas rumah yang dulu ditinggali ibuku sebelum beliau meninggal. Ibuku sakit keras, sakit dari pikiran. Bahkan sampai saat kematiannya, tak ada dokter yang seratus persen yakin mengatakan apa penyakit ibuku. Bahkan ada yang bilang beliau keracunan alkohol. Aneh bukan? Ibuku seorang perempuan terhormat, beliau tidak mungkin hobi mabuk-mabukan seperti putranya."

Napas dalam terhela. Akashi tak menggeser kakinya dari balkon lantai dua yang ia pijaki. Rumahnya memang sangat tinggi. Tapi rasanya tempat itu tak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya berhasil "melarikan diri". Lagipula, di belakangnya sekarang, tangan Kuroko Tetsuya tak mau melepaskan kakinya. Akashi ingin melompat dan keinginannya terhalangi. Tangan Kuroko begitu dingin. Mungkin lebih dingin dari tanah yang akan menyambutnya jika melompat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Aku tidak mudah dibohongi," Kuroko menatap tajam. Mata bulan purnama itu sudah menghilang, dan kini tergantikan dengan tatapan penuh penghakiman. "Aku tahu kau tidak hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi atau melihat ke arah rumahku. Kau seperti ... seperti orang linglung! Lagipula tempat ini tak cukup tinggi untuk membuatmu mati. Kau hanya akan patah tulang, Akashi-kun!"

"Oh, ya? Bisa kau buktikan kalau aku cuma akan patah tulang, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun!" Lengan dan pinggang Kuroko yang ringan, ditarik paksa. Kuroko hampir menjerit dan baru dilepaskan saat kakinya telah memijak balkon yang sama.

Kuroko memejamkan mata karena terlalu takut. Ketinggian di bawahnya sungguh curam. Angin pagi yang menampar keras, membuatnya mendadak tak bisa berpikir. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Kuroko takut terjatuh ke bawah. Bahkan untuk melompat ke belakang pun rasanya teramat tinggi.

"Apa yang ... kau mau ... Akashi-kun?"

Renggutan paksa itu terlepas. Akashi tak memegangnya lagi. Kuroko tak punya pilihan selain mendekap dirinya sendiri. Sikap dingin lelaki di sebelahnya bukan "sarapan" yang baik untuk memulai hari. Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan memandangnya. Entah mengapa, ia sekarang merasa perlu untuk bertanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ... Akashi-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui tentangmu?"

Suara tajam yang menyakitkan, "Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku."

Kuroko menatap tangannya yang dihempaskan saat ingin menyentuh lengan Akashi. Ia menggumam pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau jelaskan padaku agar aku bisa sedikit membantumu? Aku tahu ... ada sesuatu yang sedang kau sembunyikan."

* * *

 _Tidak. Aku bukannya sedang menyembunyikannya._

 _Aku manusia yang frontal. Akan sangat mudah untuk menemukan kata-kata jika aku tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku._

 _Aku hanya merasa ... kosong. Ya, kosong yang mencekam. Aku bosan dengan hidupku dan aku benci dengan rasa pesimisku. Tuhan memberiku hati untuk merasa, dan semakin aku menggunakannya, aku semakin tenggelam pada pertanyaan paling skeptis dari seorang manusia:_

 _"Mengapa aku dipaksa hidup kalau sebagai manusia, diriku tak ada artinya?"_

 _Jangan meminta aku menjelaskan segalanya. Aku lelah. Aku lelah untuk banyak hal yang telah kulakukan dan banyak hal yang tak pernah kudapatkan. Bahkan tak perlu ada satu trauma atau hal konkret yang masuk akal untuk merasa lelah. Aku retak tanpa harus dihantam sebuah konflik besar yang dalam sekejap, bisa menghancurkan._

 _Ibuku meninggal gara-gara ayahku. Aku tumbuh menjadi manusia yang kerap menghakimi diriku sendiri, juga karena ayahku. Teman-teman menjilatku. Mereka baik saat mereka membutuhkan aku. Semua mantan kekasihku meninggalkanku karena aku dibilang bermasalah. Mereka mencari masalah dengan berselingkuh. Sekadar berlari. Menguras uangku. Atau melakukan segala hal yang bisa membuatku sadar bahwa aku manusia yang gagal._

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apa semua manusia yang kelihatannya bahagia itu, sebenarnya sama remuknya dengan diriku?_

 _Mengapa Tuhan harus menciptakan hidup kalau 24 jam yang berjalan tak ada indahnya? Mengapa aku harus diuji kalau pada akhirnya dosaku tetap akan dihitung sebagai pembalasan?_

 _Aku disiksa di dunia lalu aku akan diganjar neraka. Aku merasa kosong kemudian dibakar sampai gosong. Ini lebih dari sekadar polemik sebagai seorang pemikir. Ini pertanyaanku yang paling mendalam sebagai seorang manusia._

* * *

"Pertanyaan pertamaku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di balkon? Mau bunuh diri? Dan pertanyaan keduaku, kenapa kau harus benci pada tetanggamu?"

"Karena Kuroko Tetsuya menyebalkan."

"Tapi kebencianmu itu tidak beralasan, Akashi. Kau seperti ... pengidap trauma yang takut jatuh cinta."

Kagami Taiga yang berdiri di balik mesin fotokopi kantor, sampai lupa memencet tombol. Ia berbicara dengan nada khawatir. Menatap Akashi dengan pertanyaan yang menggenang di bola matanya—bola mata dengan pancaran tulus sebagai teman.

"Hah, Akashi. Kau punya tetangga baru, katamu cantik, katamu lugu, tapi kau membencinya karena semalam dia membuatmu tak fokus bekerja. Dan sekarang kau berkata padaku kalau dia sangat mengganggumu. Apa dia merobek kertas pekerjaanmu atau mem-format seluruh data laporan bulananmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau risaukan tentang tetangga barumu itu. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang penjahat."

Akashi Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Pekerjaannya yang baru separuh disentuh, tak kunjung diselesaikan. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya dalam otaknya yang penat dan rumit. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersenyum dan menegurnya dengan sindirian-sindiran halus yang menyakitkan.

Rasanya Akashi tak terima. Bocah itu baru mengenalnya beberapa hari dan sudah berani menceramahinya tentang bunuh diri.

"Jangan tetangga barumu itu, kami yang 9 jam sehari bertemu denganmu, satu kantor denganmu pun, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau risaukan. Kau punya segalanya, Akashi. Uang bukan masalah untukmu. Keluarga ... ya mungkin punya kekurangan, tapi ayahmu tak menelantarkanmu. Lalu apa yang kau risaukan?"

"Aku tidak punya mimpi, dan aku selalu dituntut untuk bekerja keras. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk membuat diriku bahagia. Kau orang bodoh tahu apa soal tujuan hidup. Aku ini manusia kosong. Kalau hidup ada rapornya, nilaiku cuma nol."

"Jadi kau melakukan semua ini untuk membuat semua orang memandangmu, begitu?" Kagami ingin menggumpalkan kertas fotokopinya dan melemparkan ke kepala Akashi, kalau saja ia tak ingat jika dirinya masih menghormati Akashi sebagai atasan. "Akashi, aku punya kontak seseorang. Mungkin dia bisa mengajarimu tentang tujuan hidup. Kau harus datang ke sana hari ini juga kalau mau 'sembuh'—"

"Aku tidak sakit, Taiga."

"Bukan fisikmu. Jiwamu yang sakit," tandas Kagami. "Kau harus menemuinya, Akashi. Setelah makan siang, kuberikan alamatnya padamu. Nanti sore, kau harus menemuinya."

* * *

Suara desis kereta muncul bersamaan dengan nyala lampu keemasan dari juluran rel di tanah berbatu.

Akashi Seijuurou menyandang tas ransel dan telah melepas kemeja kantornya. Baru kali ini—seingatnya—ia harus naik kereta untuk perjalanan jarak dekat. Akashi tak punya alasan. Ia hanya ingin berbaur. Ia ingin merasakan angin stasiun yang dihirup bersama-sama dengan banyak orang.

Kata Kagami Taiga, ia tak seharusnya terus-terusan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Ia tak seharusnya terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri yang sempit dan sepi.

Akashi tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa perkara "naik kereta" saja bisa menjadi begitu rumit kalau dibicarakan dengan Kagami. Seolah hidup adalah kumpulan dari ribuan analisis yang menipu makna sebenarnya dalam dua puluh empat jam.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk merasa lelah.

Akashi melangkah menaiki gerbong dan membiarkan semua orang mengisi tempat duduk, sementara dirinya berdiri berpikir di ambang pintu geser, ingin tetap berpikir tentang pekerjaan selama berada di perjalanan.

Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, diam dan tak melakukan apa pun meski hanya dalam sekejap, adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Silakan duduk di sini, aku berdiri saja. Stasiun tujuanku dekat, kok."

Suara itu membuat isi pikiran Akashi tentang kredit, debit, dan _balance,_ terhamburkan. Tidak tahu harus memanggil atau pura-pura tidak kenal. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya dengan jaket besar dan wajah datar malaikatnya yang mentereng serupa berlian.

Akashi memalingkan muka, kembali menatap pintu yang ditanami kaca.

Kalau jodoh, pasti tak ke mana. Kalau jodoh, pasti tetangganya itu akan menyapa.

Masalahnya, Akashi tak mau berjodoh dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi hanya diam dan melamun. Namun bayangannya tentang pekerjaan, sirna. Saat kereta bergerak meninggalkan peron stasiun yang tak banyak manusia, ia mulai "melihat" dirinya berbaring nyaman di tengah rel. Ada angin lembut yang membelainya serupa fabrik selimut hangat. Kemudian, ada kereta yang akan lewat dan menyembunyikan peluit.

Ada bayangan kedamaian yang datang dengan teramat nyata ...

Kematian mengerti benar tentang lelahnya menjadi manusia.

"Ah, sakit!"

"Maaf!"

... tidak seperti makhluk tengil kurang ajar yang entah sengaja atau tidak, malah menginjak kakinya.

Mata Akashi menyipit kesal. "Tolong, ya," ia menghardik dengan suara separuh menggeram, "itu mata kan? Bukan kancing kemeja?"

"Maaf," dan seperti yang Akashi duga, Kuroko Tetsuya pasti tak pernah merasa berdosa. Pemuda dengan mantel cokelat susu itu merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. "Ini permen karet rasa vanilla. Ambil satu, jangan semuanya."

Akashi mendengus, ingin sekali membenamkan Kuroko di lantai kereta sampai menghilang. Manusia kecil ini benar-benar mengganggu. Sebenarnya, ia punya nyali sebesar apa sampai berani cari mati dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak suka permen karet. Permen karet membuat plak di gigi."

"Lebih baik plak di gigi daripada plak di otak. Ya kan," Kuroko tersenyum, menyipkan satu strip permen karetnya ke dalam genggaman Akashi. "Setiap stres, aku makan permen karet. Kalau menangis, aku makan permen karet. Bahkan aku berhasil menunda keinginan bunuh diri berkali-kali dengan permen karet. Apa Akashi-kun percaya?"

"Kau pernah punya keinginan bunuh diri?" kali ini Akashi ragu. "Manusia yang bahkan masih tidur dengan tudung kelinci, pernah punya keinginan untuk bunuh diri?"

Tangan Kuroko terulur untuk menyentuh pintu kereta yang bisa digunakan berkaca. Pemandangan di baliknya seperti lukisan buram yang kian memudar. Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum salju pertama untuk tahun ini datang.

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun. Kau berpikir untuk membaringkan dirimu di rel dan digilas kereta kan?" Kuroko menggumam. Matanya tak berusaha menyentuh pandangan Akashi yang penuh tanda tanya. Mereka berdiri bersisian di gerbong kereta yang terus berjalan. "Aku juga pernah memikirkan tentang lelahnya menjadi manusia. Tapi permen karet menyelamatkanku, apa kau percaya?"

"Kalau untuk bocah aneh sepertimu, kurasa aku percaya."

"Terima kasih," mata besar Kuroko mengerling. Ia tersenyum pada Akashi sekalipun tahu bahwa senyumannya takkan dibalas. "Setiap aku stres aku mengunyah permen karet. Berapa banyak permen karet yang kukunyah dalam sehari menandakan seberapa parah aku berpikir negatif. Aku pernah menghabiskan 17 kemasan dalam sehari, dulu, saat aku masih merasa bahwa diriku gila. Padahal kau tahu, Akashi-kun, setiap kemasannya berisi 50 butir. Aku benar-benar kacau saat itu. Tapi mengunyah permen karet sambil menangis berhasil menunda keinginanku untuk bunuh diri.

"Setiap kali aku ingin mati, aku mengambil permen karet koleksiku dan berpikir ... di akhirat sana tidak ada benda ini. Aku harus terus mengunyah sampai pikiran itu hilang dan mau melanjutkan hidup lagi. Percayalah Akashi-kun, di alam kematian tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada supermarket. Tidak ada _boyband_ Korea. Tidak ada momen OTP. Tidak ada situs porno. Tidak ada _otome game_. Rasanya pasti kosong. Mengunyah permen karet seribu kali terasa lebih baik. Aku serius."

"Konyol. Kau bisa diabetes kalau terlalu banyak asupan gula." Akashi ingin memutar pundak Kuroko menghadapnya. Namun, ia urung. "Jangan bilang permen karetmu _less sugar._ Aku sudah melihat tulisan itu di bungkusnya tadi."

"Itu cuma cerita masa lalu, sekarang aku hanya menghabiskan dua butir sehari. Peningkatan yang sangat hebat, kan Akashi-kun? Beri selamat padaku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mirip orang depresi," Akashi menggeleng. "Matamu mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku merasa depresi kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Jarang-jarang aku ingin membagi permen karetku dengan orang lain. Cinta bisa menurunkan kadar inteligensi sampai angka minus."

Kuroko merogoh kembali permen kesayangannya—dan kali ini ia harus menerima hardikan dari Akashi karena permen karetnya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai kereta.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, serius. Aku benar-benar ingin membantingmu ke atas rel."

"Bukankah kita sedang berada di atas rel?" Kuroko menerima permen karetnya lagi dan melirik tulisan berjalan di atas pintu. "Sudah mau stasiun akhir. Apa tujuan kita sama?"

"Tidak," ada pengumuman pintu akan dibuka. "Aku turun duluan."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Kereta telah berhenti dan sedetik kemudian Akashi berlari menjauh darinya. Lelaki itu menghilang di antara lautan manusia yang membanjiri peron. Tak merasa perlu berbasa-basi untuk mengajak Kuroko pergi bersamanya.

* * *

 _Seseorang yang direkomendasikan oleh Kagami Taiga itu, bernama Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku tidak akan bercerita banyak tentangnya. Kujelaskan saja bahwa ia adalah orang baik yang memiliki rumah singgah di sisi rel kereta._

 _Ia adalah orang yang diberkati, itu yang pertama kali kulihat. Ia membawa kitab suci di tangan kanannya, dan ia mengajari anak-anak jalanan untuk membacanya dengan benar._

 _Kiyoshi adalah seseorang yang dicerahkan, menurutku. Seseorang yang mendapatkan keuntungan dari sikap diskriminatif Tuhan yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kumengerti bagaimana aturan mainnya._

 _Pernah aku bertanya, akankah manusia semua berpikir bahwa dirinya lah yang paling menderita di muka bumi?_

 _Tapi menatap Kiyoshi membuatku menghancurkan semua asumsi itu dengan sendirinya._

 _Aku tidak mendengarnya bercerita banyak. Aku tidak tahan untuk segera pamit dari rumah singgah itu, lantaran aku dengki setengah mati pada Kiyoshi yang tampak bahagia._

 _Namun, yang membuat aku kecewa dan lebih ingin berlari, ia terus memberondongku dengan tuntutan bahwa aku harus dimantrai dengan sesuatu untuk mengusir setan yang mengganggu. Katanya, aku bukan depresi, aku ini hanya kurang ibadah._

 _Ah, baiklah aku baru tahu kalau setan bisa menempeli setan._

 _Ia juga mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus banyak-banyak mendekat pada Tuhan. Aku perlu disucikan dengan ritual. Aku tidak tahan dengan omongannya yang 'terlalu tinggi' untukku. Aku benar-benar harus pulang._

 _Namun, sebenarnya, ada satu lagi alasan aku buru-buru pergi. Alasan kedua aku pamit itu adalah ... Karena di meja ruang tamu rumah singgah itu, ada sestoples permen karet dengan merk sama seperti permen kesukaan Tetsuya._

 _Ah, segala sesuatu tentangnya membuatku benci. Aku tidak tahu mengapa keadaan hatiku jadi seperti ini._

* * *

"Ayahmu berpesan padaku untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu minggu ini. Jangan bilang kau lupa. _Database_ pegawai sudah memberikan notifikasi kepadaku."

Akashi tidak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka.

Dirinya baru saja sampai di kantor dan ia sudah disodori dengan perkara ulang tahun. Apa yang mereka mau? Mengingatkan bahwa ia selama 23 tahun tidak berhenti jadi bulan-bulanan Tuhan? Mengingatkan bahwa selama 23 tahun dirinya berdarah-darah gara-gara harus menjadi manusia? Apa yang harus dirayakan dari sebuah tragedi yang tak kunjung ada habisnya?

"Hanya orang-orang yang beruntung, yang bahagia dengan hidupnya, yang berhak diperingati ulang tahunnya." Akashi menyalakan laptop, mulai membuka draf pekerjaannya dan tidak mau sedetik pun menatap Nijimura. "Sementara aku ... apa? Hidupku saja sering kugugat. Aku ini siapa? Artinya aku hidup itu, apa? Apakah orang peduli padaku? Tidak. Jangankan orang lain peduli padaku, aku saja tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri."

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan sebuah pengusiran yang—entah mengapa—sudah Nijimura duga. Akashi Seijuurou sungguh seseorang yang sulit. Benar-benar sulit untuk membuatnya mau menyadari bahwa, _dari sudut pandang orang lain_ , ia sangat berharga. Sangat dibutuhkan.

"Kalau orang lain masih peduli padamu, masih menanyakan keadaanmu, berarti kau masih ada artinya, Akashi."

"Manusia itu sebagian besar cuma tukang basa-basi. Mereka datang untuk pergi lagi. Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

Nijimura menyerah. Mungkin Akashi memang sejak dulu sudah bermasalah. Nijimura tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi rasanya Akashi memang selalu membangun dinding. Apa di kepalanya itu cuma berteriakkan kata "tak berharga, tak berharga, tak berharga"?

Padahal, sebongkah berlian terlihat menarik dan berharga bukanlah saat dipandang oleh penjualnya sendiri, melainkan saat dipandang oleh orang lain, oleh mereka yang lewat dan tertarik untuk memilikinya.

Nijimura melangkah pergi. Akashi baru mengangkat matanya lagi saat kehadiran seniornya yang sialan itu digantikan oleh Kagami Taiga dengan setumpuk berkas laporan di tangannya.

"Akashi, kami nanti mau makan siang di luar. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku ada banyak pekerjaan, Taiga. Lihat, kau saja baru mengantarkannya padaku, kan."

"Tapi ada karyawan divisi sebelah yang berulang tahun. Kita semua diundang makan pizza. Kau kenal kan? Takao Kazunari."

"Tidak. Aku bisa beli pizza sendiri."

"Bergabunglah hanya untuk basa-basi, Akashi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Taiga. Bisakah kau tutup saja pintu ruanganku dan kembali bekerja?"

Rasanya muak. Sungguh-sungguh muak. Semua orang merayakan ulang tahun. Merayakan kelahiran. Semua orang merayakan umur yang bertambah. Tapi untuk Akashi Seijuurou, kecuali untuk mengingat bahwa jatah umurnya telah berkurang, tidak ada yang istimewa dari sekecap konsep bernama _ulang tahun_.

Manusia itu bangsat semua. Manusia di sekelilingnya itu palsu semua.

Akashi terus berasumsi, _hidup hanya dengan seluruh asumsinya_ , tanpa ia tahu bahwa di luar sana Kagami Taiga langsung menghampiri Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki yang menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Dia mau tidak, ssu?" Kise tidak tahan lagi dan mengambil langkah panjang menghampiri Kagami. "Apa dia mau ikut dengan kita?"

"Tidak." Kagami menghela napas. Menatap Aomine. "Mungkin idemu benar, orang hitam."

"Apa?" Aomine mendelik.

"Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa diselamatkan, ssu", Kise menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. "Kasihan. Dia membangun dinding dari orang lain. Dan sayangnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa kita sungguh-sungguh peduli. Dia tidak tahu bahwa pada dasarnya, kita semua melihatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari bagaimana dia melihat dirinya sendiri."

"Itu memang penyakit dasar manusia, kalian berdua saja yang bodoh," Aomine menguap. "Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang terlahir arogan, manusia jauh lebih mudah untuk menghina dirinya sendiri dibanding menemukan seseorang yang sukarela menghinanya."

"Aomine-cchi," Kise menatap serius. Mata emasnya seolah bisa memecahkan kepala Aomine. "Tapi aku sering menemukan manusia yang selalu kepikiran bunuh diri gara-gara sering dihina orang lho, ssu. Misalnya tetanggaku, dia sering disebut 'anak setan' oleh orang tuanya. Mungkin Akashi-cchi punya masalah yang sama."

Aomine menguap lagi. "Dia dihina 'anak setan', kan? Bukannya disuruh mati, kan? Yang nyuruh dirinya sendiri mati, siapa? Dirinya sendiri kan? Dia itu dibilang anak setan, bukan disuruh mati!"

Kagami menyela, "Dasar hitam, ya mana bisa orang punya semangat hidup kalau terus dihina dan dipandang sebelah mata? Jangan sok tahu!"

"Kamu yang sok suci," Aomine mendengus, "lama-lama kalian berdua aku poligami baru tahu rasa"—dan ucapan ini mendapatkan balasan mata membara dari Kagami dan Kise—"kalian berdua itu kurang micin. Mendengarkan orang lain itu ada batasnya, dasar _kids zaman now_. Uke-uke kurang belaian."

"Apa maksudnya, ssu?"

"Kalian hidup untuk siapa ha? Kise, Kagami? Untuk orang lain? Untuk siapa? Untuk singkong? Atau jangan-jangan kalian berdua hidup untukku?"

"Ya untuk diri sendiri lah!" Mereka menjawab bersamaan. "Mana sudi kami hidup untukmu!"

"Nah, kalau memang untuk diri sendiri, ngapain disuruh mati kok mau?"

"Siapa yang _nyuruh_ mati?" Tangan Kagami terkepal. "Kami bilang tidak diberi semangat dalam hidup!"

"Nah apalagi tidak disuruh mati! Lha kok malah ingin mati? Kalian pikir malaikat di alam kubur tidak lebih menyeramkan dari Nijimura Shuuzou yang galaknya ampun-ampunan kalau ada karyawan telat _deadline_? Hidup ini indah, cara pandang orang-orang saja yang perlu diubah!" Aomine memberikan gestur pengusiran. "Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau kerja!"

Belum sempat Kise dan Kagami berbalik, pintu kaca di ruang kerja kecil yang dihuni Aomine Daiki terlalu cepat dibuka.

Takao Kazunari muncul dengan senyum terkembang dan muka mengantuknya yang—mungkin—baru saja dicuci.

"Hai," ia menyapa ceria. "Hari ini aku jadi ulang tahun, kan? Hehe."

Kise yang menjawab, "Tidak jadi, ssu. Yang mau diajak bersenang-senang menolak ajakan. Kamu tidak jadi ulang tahun, ssu. _Cancel_ saja reservasi restoran pizzanya. Upaya kami menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk menyenangkan teman sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Sudah, sana balik bekerja."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou tidak berlama-lama di kantor hari ini. Ia tidak menanggapi ajakan Aomine Daiki untuk _minum bersama_. Ia akan minum sendiri. Ia akan berusaha _menyenangkan_ dirinya sendiri.

Akashi sudah membeli lima botol minuman keras dan satu boks rokok—isinya selusin kotak. Entah mengapa rasanya ia semakin muak pada semua hal. Pekerjaannya di kantor sudah beres, tapi ia semakin jauh dari kata _damai_. Mungkin gara-gara Kuroko Tetsuya—si tetangga baru yang menjengkelkan itu—yang membuat Akashi jadi tak punya celah untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Kalau saja ada kantor yang memperkenankan karyawannya bekerja 24 jam, mungkin Akashi akan berpikir untuk memasukkan lamaran.

"Akashi-kun, kau sudah pulang?"

 _Dia lagi_.

Akashi tidak menoleh. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung membanting pintu depan. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berniat baik, ingin bertanya apa ia sudah makan malam, dibiarkan tergugu sendirian di luar pagar.

Akashi Seijuurou selalu menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya bergumul dalam kepala pemuda itu? Apa dia sedang tertekan karena sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan, trauma atau depresi memang bisa mengendap begitu lama dalam otak seseorang, kemudian baru akan terekspresi sewaktu-waktu? Mengapa Akashi Seijuurou sangat sulit didekati?

Cara mendekatnya yang salah, ataukah orang yang didekatinya yang salah?

Kuroko memutuskan untuk tak bertanya. Ia memasuki dapurnya dan memasak sesuatu. Satu setengah jam ia memasak, waktu yang terlalu lama karena ia kurang konsentrasi. Tetsuya berkali-kali salah memasukkan bumbu. Sup jamurnya jadi kacau dan nasinya terlalu lembek. Setelah mengulang masakannya dari awal, ia mewadahi makanan itu, memberinya tutup penahan panas yang rapi.

Juro yang datang untuk bermain di rumahnya, diberikan senyuman sekilas, "Kali ini kau jangan ikut ke rumah Akashi-kun. Kau duduk di sini saja, nonton tv sampai aku pulang, _ne_?"

Seolah mengerti ucapan majikan barunya, Juro melompat ke ruang tengah, melungkar hangat di atas bantal sofa. Kuroko—dengan hati dipenuhi pengharapan—membawa makanan buatannya ke rumah Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia mengetuk pintu, meskipun tahu bahwa tak ada kunci yang bisa menahannya di luar

"Akashi-kun, kubawakan makan malam ..."

Dan entah mengapa, Kuroko Tetsuya tak merasa tersinggung saat dirinya diabaikan. Akashi Seijuurou berada di kamar, tebak Kuroko. Langkah-langkah kecil si biru langit kemudian terbawa dengan bimbang. Ia masuk ke dalam. Berharap Akashi Seijuurou takkan marah besar karena ia lancang berniat menyusul, memasuki ruang privatnya.

"Akashi-kun, permi ... AKASHI-KUN ...!"

Kuroko menghambur ke dalam. Tak ada waktu untuknya terkejut gara-gara botol minuman keras yang menggelimpang, berserakan. Kotak-kotak rokok kosong itu tak bisa menjelaskan padanya, separah apa paru-paru Akashi Seijuurou sudah diracuni nikotin. Bahkan ada sebatang rokok yang masih menyala, hampir menyulut ujung kemeja Akashi—dan Kuroko buru-buru menggerusnya dengan alas kaki.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk berat." Kuroko berusaha meraih pundak pemuda itu, berusaha memapahnya ke atas ranjang. "Ayo Akashi-kun, kubantu berdiri ..."

"Kau ... siapa?" Akashi meracau, ia mengendusi leher Kuroko, menghembuskan asap rokok hingga membuat tetangganya itu bergidik. "Kau ... siapa? Malaikat ... maut? Apa aku sudah mati? Hahaha! Hei, busuk, apa aku sudah mati?"

Mendengar kata 'mati' Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa di lantai itu tak hanya ada rokok dan botol minuman keras, melainkan juga ada serakan silet yang belum dibuka dari bungkusnya. _Apa Akashi-kun berniat melukai dirinya sendiri_?

"Berbaringlah, Akashi-kun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ... kula ... kukan?" Akashi tertawa, tangannya yang melingkar di leher Kuroko, memaksa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu untuk terhempas ke dadanya. "Yang kulakukan adalah ... mencoba ... ma ... ti. Haha! Brengsek, aku ... sungguh muak dengan manusia. Dengan ... teman-temanku. Dengan Kuroko Tetsuya! Omong-omong, kau ... cantik sekali. Mirip ... mirip Tetsuya. Apa kau dia? Haha ... Kau bisa dipakai? Apa ... kau punya tarif? Apa kau ... jalang?"

Kuroko tidak tahu harus berontak ataukah menangis saat itu juga. Akashi Seijuurou sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu bisa menjadi sedemikian _kacau._ Untuk detik pertama, Kuroko kira Akashi memang membencinya. Membencinya karena ia mungkin memiliki bakat untuk menjadi pengganggu. Namun, di detik kedua, sepertinya Kuroko mengerti ...

"Kau sedang mabuk, Akashi-kun. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidur saja. Biar serakan botol dan rokok ini aku yang bereskan ..."

"Kau jangan ... ke mana-mana. Tidur lah denganku. Tidurlah denganku, sa ... yang."

"Akashi-kun! Kau sedang mabuk, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko memekik saat tubuhnya dibanting kasar di bawah tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Ia ditindih. Bajunya dirobek dan dadanya pucat diciumi dengan paksa. Akashi Seijuurou sedang gelap mata. Kuroko hampir muntah saat hidungnya menyentuh bau rokok dan minuman keras dari napas pemuda itu. Tangan Akashi mulai memasuki celananya yang longgar. Kuroko ingin menangis ketika dirinya mulai dilecehkan.

"Lepaskan aku ... Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!"

Satu tamparan kasar mengenai wajah pemuda yang tengah mabuk. Akashi Seijuurou tertawa keras saat Kuroko balas menghempaskannya, berteriak memakinya, "Kau _sakit_ , Akashi-kun! Kau _sakit_!"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Akashi punya tenaga dan sejumput kesadaran untuk membalas makian Kuroko padanya, "Memang! Aku memang sakit! Dan siapa suruh kau ... kau masuk ke sini, hah! Pergi dari rumahku! Pergi, jalang! Daripada kupanggil polisi!"

Kuroko berteriak spontan saat lampu meja kecil di sisi Akashi dilemparkan dengan gelap mata ke arahnya.

"PERGI, JALANG! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU!"

Kuroko tidak bergegas beranjak. Ia mengambil tas ransel Akashi yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian—sepertinya lama tak digunakan—dan bergegas mewadahi botol-botol minuman keras, rokok, juga silet-silet di lantai. Kuroko tak mau Akashi menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ...

"Makan malam kuletakkan di depan pintu kamar. Aku pulang, Akashi-kun. Satu saja permintaanku, tolong ... jangan mati malam ini. Aku mohon, aku masih mau kau hidup. Aku masih mau kau membagi penderitaanmu denganku. Aku menawarkan pertemanan yang tulus denganmu."

Barangkali satu-satunya kalimat Kuroko yang bisa Akashi tangkap hanyalah _jangan mati malam ini_. Dan itu membuat Akashi Seijuurou makin kacau. Mengapa ada seorang penipu yang harus mencegahnya mati? Mengapa masih ada orang yang berpura-pura baik di depan matanya? Apa yang Kuroko Tetsuya mau darinya? Uang? Atau jangan-jangan, dengan berpura-pura baik padanya, Kuroko kira Akashi akan sukarela memberikan rumah ibunya untuk manusia bodoh itu?

Dasar, semua kebaikan itu pasti gara-gara uang! Seperti semua kenalannya, seperti semua mantan kekasihnya, bahkan seperti orang tuanya sendiri yang tak pernah sayang padanya ... Kuroko Tetsuya pasti sama jahatnya!

Akashi bergegas turun dari ranjang. Niatnya adalah mengambil pisau dapur dan merobek wajah Kuroko yang entah sekarang sudah berlari ke mana.

Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti saat kakinya menendang semangkuk sup jamur dan sepiring nasi di depan pintu kamar. Makanan itu menggelimpang seketika. Cecerannya yang mengenaskan membuat Akashi Seijuurou terdiam, berlutut lesu di depan pintu kamar.

"Tetsuya ... apa yang telah kulakukan?"

* * *

 _Namun, semua 'kebaikan semu' yang dilakukan Tetsuya itu, tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menyembuhkan aku._

 _Aku sudah kacau. Akumulasi penderitaan bertahun-tahun membuatku sangat sulit percaya pada orang lain. Aku sudah hancur bahkan tanpa ia harus menghancurkan aku. Aku sudah rusak bahkan tanpa ia harus merusakku._

 _Sebaik apa pun dirinya, aku akan tetap memandang Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai penjahat. Ia bisa menghancurkan hidupku, sama seperti semua orang yang selalu berkhianat ... padahal aku selalu berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka._

 _Aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain. Aku benci Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada keindahan dalam hidup ini ... dan dia juga bukan keindahan untukku. Aku tidak bisa menerima siapa pun untuk terlibat dalam hidupku. Biar aku menjalaninya sendiri. Biar aku berlari dari semua orang yang akan membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih buruk lagi._

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

"Untuk apa kau datang lagi?"

"Aku datang untuk mengantarkan sesuatu."

"Mengantarkan omelan bodoh atau makanan tak berguna seperti kemarin?" Akashi melihat Kuroko menahan pintu dengan kaki kanannya. Akashi sebenarnya bisa membanting benda itu persis di depan muka Kuroko. Namun, entah mengapa ia urung. Kalau ia terus gegabah, Kuroko takkan pernah mengerti bahwa yang menjadi pejahat paling keparat di sini sebenarnya justru si biru langit itu, bukan dirinya.

"Kalau kau mau aku hidup, lihat hari ini, aku hidup. Jadi tugasmu menguntitku sudah selesai. Silakan pergi."

"Tunggu!" Dan bukan Kuroko jika tidak bersikeras. "Kali ini aku tidak kasihan padamu. Jadi, beri aku kesempatan. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat bodoh ... melompat dari balkon, atau merajam dirimu dengan silet, Akashi-kun! Sungguh, dengarkan aku!"

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Memangnya kau pernah mencoba berpikir dari sisi orang lain? Apa yang selalu kau katakan adalah aku, aku, aku, aku, dan aku. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku mati. Sekarang aku tanya, pernahkah kau mencoba berpikir dari sisiku? Pernahkah kau berpikir beratnya bebanku? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, berarti kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjawabnya!" Kali ini Kuroko memaksa masuk. Tangan mungilnya hampir menampar Seijuurou. Namun, ia menariknya lagi karena tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. "Akashi-kun, apa yang kau harap dari kematian? Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa ... setelah manusia mati, kau takkan punya pilihan apa pun lagi? Apakah setelah mati semuanya akan selesai? Bahkan jika pada akhirnya yang kau jumpai hanya kekosongan, apakah itu akan membuatmu bahagia? Kalau pada akhirnya kau diseret ke surga, mungkin kau bisa sesumbar padaku ... ini surga, Tetsuya, hasil dari bunuh diriku. Kalau pada akhirnya kau diseret ke neraka? Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak takut pada neraka."

"Apa buktinya kau tidak takut?"

"Kalau aku takut pada neraka, aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri!"

"Kalau kau tidak takut pada neraka, kenapa kau justru takut pada hidupmu?! Kenapa kau justru takut menjalani hidupmu, Akashi-kun!?"

"Tetsuya, lama-lama kita benar-benar akan jadi musuh besar—"

"Dasar pecundang." Si biru langit tidak mengusap air mata yang mulai meleleh di pipinya. "Kau begitu hebat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak takut neraka. Sama, Akashi-kun, sama! Aku juga tidak takut pada neraka. Tapi ada yang membedakan aku denganmu. Aku tidak takut pada neraka, sekaligus aku tidak takut menjalani hidup. Kalau kau, Akashi-kun, kau takut menghadapi hidupmu! Kau pecundang, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi menatap nanar vas bunga kaca yang diraih Kuroko dari meja ruang tamunya. Benda tak bersalah itu dilempar hingga berkeping.

Kuroko sedang marah besar—mungkin itu yang sedang Akashi pikirkan. Dua pasang mata saling berlari. Kuroko terlalu parah menangis untuk bisa melihat Akashi yang mulai remuk oleh kata-kata tajamnya.

 _Mereka adalah musuh besar_. Benar yang dikatakan Akashi. Mereka memang musuh besar.

"Pergi dari rumahku." Akashi memalingkan muka. "Pergi dari rumahku, atau aku yang akan pergi dari sini."

"Aku sudah kebal diusir olehmu. Aku tidak takut dengan pengusiran dari Akashi-kun." Keras kepala. Kuroko tidak melangkah mundur seinci pun, apalagi berbalik badan. "Aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai dua jam ke depan. Tidak peduli apa Akashi-kun akan memakiku atau tidak, aku akan tetap di sini. Kau silakan pergi ke kamar. Silakan bekerja. Tapi jangan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sementara aku masih berada di sini. Kau jangan membuatku terjebak masalah."

"Kau ini ... Tetsuya! Kau ini sebenarnya sedang berniat balas dendam padaku atau apa!?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menuntutmu meminta maaf atas pelecehan yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin!" Kuroko—nyaris Akashi tak percaya—membentaknya dengan lantang. "Diam di tempatmu dan jangan ganggu aku, Akashi-kun!"

Kening Akashi Seijuurou berkerut. Ia mengawasi punggung Kuroko Tetsuya yang mulai menjauh meninggalkannya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu melangkah menuju dapur. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun sampai keluar lagi dengan ember dan tongkat pel. Sabun beraroma apel dituangkan banyak-banyak di dalam air. Akashi mengawasinya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Pergi dari sana. Lantainya akan kupel. Sekalian kamarmu yang penuh tumpahan minuman keras kemarin juga akan kupel."

"Ini rumahku. Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu mengepelnya. Kau tidak berhak. Ini rumahku."

"Bukannya Akashi-kun akan mati setelah ini? Masihkah kau sempat berpikir kalau kau masih punya rumah?" Kuroko tahu ia sedang berpura-pura tegar saat mengatakan itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya. Sudah cukup mereka saling berteriak dan memaki. Mungkin ia harus memakai cara lain untuk menyadarkan Akashi. "Setelah mati, Akashi-kun akan meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Tapi sekarang ini masih rumahku jadi aku berhak mengusirmu."

"Oh," Kuroko menoleh, ekspresinya tak bergejolak. "Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya. Rumahku. Perlu kubawa surat-suratnya lalu kulemparkan di depan mukamu?"

"Begitu, ini rumahmu ya," sambil berkata begitu, Kuroko mengaduk air beraroma sabun apel dengan tongkat pel. Gerakannya jelas penuh emosi. Namun menjaga ekspresi adalah salah satu kelihaian Kuroko. "Ini rumahmu. Rumah kebanggaanmu. Surat-suratnya ada padamu. Tapi kenapa semangat hidupmu jauh lebih buruk dari para gelandangan yang bahkan rumah sepetak pun mereka tak punya? Memalukan."

Tangan Akashi terkepal. Kali ini, ia jadi benar-benar ingin menampar Kuroko.

"Kau, bocah kecil brengsek," geramnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membandingkan aku dengan mereka. Cobaan kami berbeda. Mereka diuji secara fisik, dengan kedinginan, dengan kelaparan ... sementara aku? Tuhan memilihku untuk mendapat rajaman psikologis, Tetsuya. Aku hidup dengan mental yang buruk! Itu yang membuatku berpikir untuk berkali-kali mengakhiri hidupku. Paham kau?"

"Paham." Kuroko berdiri. Menatap Akashi lurus pada matanya yang dipenuhi amarah membara. "Jadi Akashi-kun iri dengan orang yang diuji dengan kelaparan dan kedinginan? Ujianmu lebih berat kan dari mereka? Kalau begitu, jika suatu hari kau mendapatkan ujian fisik yang sama beratnya—"

"DIAM!"

Tamparan keras itu membuat Kuroko terbungkam.

Pipinya yang panas dan begitu sakit, sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi pedih hatinya yang nyeri seperti luka baru yang terbuka.

Kuroko tidak merasa terhina. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin memang begini cara seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Mungkin memang begini cara seorang Akashi Seijuurou menunda depresinya ...

"Aku tidak mau ... karena rasa bersyukurmu yang kurang itu, kau justru mendapat cobaan yang lebih berat dari ini. Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah kalau cuma cobaan, kalau hukuman bagaimana?" Kuroko Tetsuya mundur selangkah. Ia tahu ada rasa bersalah yang menggenang di mata Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, Kuroko pura-pura tak menyadarinya.

"Akashi-kun, jangan pernah kau membandingkan cobaanmu dengan cobaan orang lain. Sungguh, kau belum tentu akan kuat juga kalau harus menjalani hidup seperti orang lain. Jangan sampai kau didera dengan cobaan fisik karena kau selama ini merasa bahwa cobaan mental adalah ujian terberat dari apa pun ... Apa kau sudah pernah kelaparan? Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sekarat karena paru-parumu pecah? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana hidup dalam kecemasan karena tubuh digerogoti kanker?"

"Kau tidak tahu beban mentalku. Paham apa kau soal penderitaan, Tetsuya?"

"Kau pikir hidup menjadi tetanggamu tidak menderita?" Kuroko menatapnya, hancur. "Akashi-kun, jangan membuatku merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menghalangi niat burukmu. Bantu aku, Akashi-kun. Bantu aku menyadarkanmu bahwa hidupmu masih ada artinya ..."

"Tidak," Akashi mundur satu langkah. "Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Apa kau takut kesepian ... Akashi-kun?"

"Ya," kali ini Akashi jujur. "Tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku di dunia ini."

"Begitu ...," Kuroko mengangguk sekali. "Padahal kematian jauh lebih membuat kesepian dari apa pun. Kalau kau mati, siapa nanti yang akan memasakkanmu makanan? Kalau kau mati, siapa nanti yang akan menemanimu sampai ketiduran?"

"Tetsuya," Akashi menghela napas. "Tolong jangan tambah bebanku."

"Tidak akan." Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, "Genggam aku, Akashi-kun. Rasakan kehadiranku. Aku di sini bersamamu. Kau tidak sendiri."

"Jangan sentuh aku." Entah mengapa. Ini berkali-kali lipat terasa lebih berat. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun." Tangan Kuroko erat meraih. "Kau benar-benar tidak sendirian. Kau yang membangun dinding dari dunia di sekelilingmu. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak sendirian."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, JALANG!"

Dua tangan mungil itu terhempas kasar. Akashi hampir menamparnya sekali lagi. Namun, Kuroko tidak gentar, apalagi berlari.

"Maafkan aku ...," Akashi tergugu. "Maafkan aku ... Tetsuya."

Kuroko maju selangkah. Mengulurkan tangan—Akashi kira ia akan menampar. Seperti refleks, tangan Akashi mulai menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Tergerak ingin mencakarinya hingga berdarah. Kalau Kuroko memang tidak balas menampar, maka Seijuurou akan melukai dirinya sendiri sebagai balasan yang setimpal.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah gunting kuku. "Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau mau menyakiti aku, silakan. Tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak terima."

Akashi belum menangkap Kuroko berbicara apa. Ia tekun mengamati kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang dipotong rapi oleh Kuroko, satu-persatu. Kuroko tidak ingin Akashi menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, sejak kemarin Tetsuya sudah memikirkan hal ini.

"Akashi-kun," panggil si biru langit. "Berhentilah bertanya mengapa kau harus hidup. Taruhan denganku, jutaan orang di dunia ini pun tidak tahu mengapa mereka harus hidup. Mereka juga bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus menderita ... Tapi, Akashi-kun, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa kau harus hidup? Kalau kau sudah tahu tujuanmu hidup, hari-harimu pasti takkan menarik lagi. Buat apa nonton film kalau sudah tahu _ending_ -nya?"

"Setidaknya ... aku butuh diberi _clue_ sedikit, Tetsuya ..." Akashi yang menunduk, merasakan Kuroko mengangkat dagunya perlahan.

"Hei, Mr. Perfect. Banyak orang di luar sana yang diberi spoiler malah marah-marah. Bilangnya _no spoiler_ , _no spoiler_! Tapi kenapa kau malah minta _spoiler_ untuk menjalani hidupmu? Jangan minta diberitahu di awal, nanti kurang seru."

"Bukan _spoiler_ , Tetsuya." Ralat Akashi, " _clue_."

"Kau minta _clue_?" Mata biru Kuroko melebar. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memberimu _clue_."

Akashi tidak menghalangi Kuroko yang berlalu pergi. Ia menunggu dengan hati penuh pertanyaan.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanan.

Ah, mungkin Akashi Seijuurou salah lihat. Itu bukan buku. Itu—

"Ini _clue_." Kitab suci itu sudah mulai dibedaki debu. "Akashi-kun minta _clue_ , kan? Ini _clue_. Sayangnya, _clue_ -nya tidak pernah dibaca. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak pergi ke gereja? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak berdoa? Setahun? Dua tahun? Jangan lama-lama mengabaikan Tuhan. Kalau Dia sampai mengabaikanmu juga, hidupmu pasti berada dalam bahaya. Dalam satu jam, setidaknya sebut nama Tuhan satu kali."

"Tetsuya." Akashi memanggil. "Apa kau sebegitu religius?"

"Kau tahu Kasamatsu Yukio yang nama panggungnya Yukio Park?"

"Yukio ... Park?"

"Ya, temannya Kim Shun. Semuanya merubah marga setelah pindah ke Korea dan debut di sana."

"Dan apa hubungannya Yukio Park dan Kim Shun—denganku?"

"Denganmu tidak, denganku ada." Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku lebih sering menyebut nama bias-ku dibading nama Tuhanku."

"Oh!" Akashi kali ini ingin mencela Kuroko. "Kau seorang _fanboy_?"

"Ya, dan _fyi,_ aku belum punya niat untuk bertobat. Nanti saja kalau sudah menikah aku akan bertobat." Kuroko memeras tongkat pelnya di lantai. Sengaja menabrakkannya pada kaki Akashi. "Sekarang lebih baik Akashi-kun pergi dari sini. Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu. Kau memikirkan bunuh diri jauh lebih sering daripada memikirkan debu di rak bukumu dan jejak sepatu di lantai rumahmu. Ah, kurasa aku perlu mengomelimu setiap hari agar pikiranmu sibuk dan kau lupa bunuh diri."

Akashi mengulum senyum.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya, "kau ada acara hari Sabtu depan?"

"Kurasa tidak," Kuroko memandangnya. "Mau mengajakku kencan, ya? Kupikir-pikir dulu. Tidak yakin bisa."

Diam-diam Akashi kecewa. "Berapa lama berpikirnya? Apa kutunggu jawabanmu sampai besok?"

"Oke, bisa. Kita pergi hari Sabtu jam 3. Kutunggu di depan restoran kopi, pertigaan kedua dari sini, belok kiri."

Akashi terbeliak. "Katamu mau pikir-pikir dulu? Kenapa cepat sekali menjawabnya?"

"Aku sudah berpikir tadi," sahut Kuroko, "tadi ... sebelum aku memutuskan datang ke rumahmu, aku sudah berpikir untuk mengajak Akashi-kun kencan duluan."

* * *

 _Kencan._

 _Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi hal menyenangkan untuk pemuda seusiaku._

 _Aku sudah mapan. Katakanlah, sekolahku sudah selesai dan aku sudah lebih dari sekadar siap untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius. Aku tidak peduli jika cinta yang kujalani terlarang—tapi sepertinya bukan itu masalahku sekarang._

 _Katakanlah, aku memang seorang manusia yang kacau. Tapi ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang menawarkan ketulusan yang ... tak kumengerti. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuatku merasa dicintai, sekaligus merasa dihakimi._

 _Hari itu adalah kali pertama aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya berkencan. Dan ia mau, bahkan katanya ia lebih dulu ingin mengajakku kencan sebelum kuajak._

 _Mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah awal cinta yang manis. Mungkin aku bisa memulai hidup baruku sebagai manusia yang layak mencintai dan dicintai. Namun, ternyata Tuhan belum mau aku lupa pada depresiku yang berlarut-larut._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku bahkan tak pernah benar-benar datang di kencan itu. Pada hari yang telah dijanjikan, Tetsuya menungguku di depan kedai kopi. Namun, aku belum sempat mencapai kedai kopi saat di tengah jalan, kulihat seorang ayah menghajar anaknya dari balik jendela. Aku tak mengenal mereka. Aku pun tak mengerti apa yang membuat bocah malang itu dipukuli hingga menjerit meminta ampun._

 _Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mengingat kekecewaan pada orang tuaku sendiri. Aku tahu, mungkin maksud ayah yang menghajar anaknya itu baik ... seperti halnya ayahku yang ingin aku tak terkalahkan. Namun, tak bisa kupungkiri, sebagai anak, aku ingin merasakan apa yang disebut 'kasih sayang'. Perlakuan lembut, perhatian, bahkan pertanyaan sederhana tentang hari-hari yang kulewatkan. Aku sudah lelah memungkiri bahwa tindakan kasar seperti itu—seperti yang juga dilakukan ayahku dulu—membuatku hancur perlahan-lahan._

 _"Akashi-kun, kau di mana?"_

 _Tidak ada lagi kencan. Pertanyaan khawatir Tetsuya di telepon itu mengantarkannya pada tempatku bersembunyi: Sebuah klinik kecil di dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Tetsuya menangis tanpa suara melihat pergelangan tangan kiriku dibalut dengan kasa yang begitu tebal. Seorang lelaki—sepertinya petugas keamanan—mengatakan pada Tetsuya agar menjagaku._

 _Lelaki tua itu menyebutku sebagai, "Pembuat masalah yang berusaha bunuh diri di toilet umum."_

 **o.o.o**

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat ingin bunuh diri. Lihat pergelangan tanganmu yang menyesakkan dada itu. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatku semakin tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Potongan besar _ebi furai_ itu diangkatnya dari penggorengan. Minyak panas menciprat. Kuroko sudah lupa rasanya gugup saat memasak. Semua kini terasa biasa. Semudah menarik napas. Semudah bercanda.

"Kau punya segalanya, Akashi-kun." Ia menghidangkan sarapan sederhana itu di atas piring. Menyodorkannya pada Seijuurou, memasang ekspresi menyuruh untuk menyentuh. "Coba lihat dirimu. Kau punya ... yah, uang. Nama baik. Dan kau tampan, Akashi-kun, laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku."

Akashi Seijuurou memandangnya. Merasakan kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya seakan sudah bukan menjadi sesuatu yang asing. Akashi selalu datang dan pergi, memang, tapi Kuroko selalu mendekat dan tak pernah menjauh. Entah terbuat dari apa hati malaikat biru itu. Mungkin untuk menghancurkannya, Akashi butuh usaha yang jauh lebih keras lagi.

"Akashi-kun? Apa jiwamu sedang tidak ada di sini?"

"Semuanya rumit." Akashi merenung. Kuroko bisa mencium aroma kegelisahan, bercampur aneh dengan wangi teh kamomil yang ia harap bisa menenangkan pikiran. "Aku tidak pernah kalah sejak kecil, Tetsuya, tapi seringkali hidup mengajariku untuk kalah. Orang tuaku juga bercerai, tapi mereka menuntutku untuk sepenuhnya mengerti. Sekarang, aku mulai bertanya-tanya untuk apa hidupku diciptakan. Kau pikir hanya orang kesepian saja yang bisa merasakan depresi? Orang yang berkali-kali ditipu oleh keadaan juga bisa depresi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroko bersidekap, kemudian mendekat, "Ditipu oleh siapa?"

"Oleh orang-orang sepertimu," suara Akashi terdengar begitu ringan. Namun, menusuk. "Tetsuya, sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Katakan. Aku bisa dengan memenuhi apa yang kauinginkan. Asal jangan kau curi hidupku. Katakan sejujurnya."

Kuroko menghela napas. Bahkan semua yang ia lakukan hanya dianggap sebuah kepura-puraan? Ia tahu Akashi Seijuurou depresi. Merasa tidak dicintai. Mungkin ia kecewa pada orang tuanya dan sederet mantan kekasih yang ia anggap telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Namun, tidak semua orang adalah pengkhianat. Masih ada orang baik yang ditakdirkan datang ketika keadaan lambat laun menjadi buruk. Tapi orang baik itu tidak akan pernah "datang" kalau tidak dipercaya. Bukankah sebutan 'orang baik' hanya tercetus jika si penilai sepakat untuk melabelinya 'baik'?

"Hhh ... Akashi-kun," Kuroko tidak tahu ia benar-benar tersinggung atau tidak untuk kali ini. "Kau bilang aku mencuri hidupmu? Kenapa? Karena aku mendekatimu dan kelihatan tertarik padamu?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu. Zaman sekarang, malaikat pun bisa jadi penipu."

 _Sabar, sabar._ Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas sekali lagi. "Coba pikirkan, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencuri hidupmu, kalau kau sendiri tidak punya kehidupan?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat matanya. _Lancang sekali begundal ini bicara_.

"Maaf karena aku lancang mengatakan ini. Hidupmu terlihat penuh hanya dari jauh. Ketika aku berusaha mendekat, ternyata keropos. Aus. Hancur berantakan. Rusak. Sekarang aku tanya. Kalau memang sumber kekecewaan terbesarmu adalah orang tuamu dan mantan kekasihmu, mengapa yang kau hancurkan justru hidupmu sendiri?"

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus membunuh ayahku?" Akashi menatapnya tajam, "Dia dan caranya mendidikku lah yang membuatku jadi bermasalah. Dia ingin aku menjadi orang benar padahal mereka sendiri tidak bisa menjagaku dengan benar. Lalu sekarang, kalau aku yang bermasalah, apakah itu semua salahku?"

Kuroko memandangnya, lama. Ada perasaan terluka, sekaligus perasaan ingin sekali menampar. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. Namun, Kuroko yakin Akashi takkan bisa ditembus. Membuatnya mengerti bahwa orang tuanya masih layak dimaafkan pun, percuma.

Mengatakan 'jangan berharap mati' pada orang yang sudah muak pada hidupnya, akan sama sulitnya dengan menjelaskan hasil penguraian cahaya pada orang buta warna.

"Aku anak mereka itu hanya simbol," Akashi berbicara lagi. "Aku seorang calon CEO, itu juga simbol. Aku warga sipil Jepang, itu juga simbol. Bahkan aku temanmu, itu juga simbol. Kita semua hidup menjalani simbol-simbol. Aku takut kalau gagal menjalaninya. Pikirkan saja, aku gagal menjalani kekosongan. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan?"

"Bukan kekosongan, semua simbol pasti ada maknanya," kali ini Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengalah lagi. Ia menunduk di depan Akashi yang duduk di kursi. Menggenggam erat tangannya. "Akashi-kun, dengarkan aku. Dulu ada seorang anak bodoh yang gagal ujian masuk SMP sampai berkali-kali. Saat semua sudah masuk sekolah, ia masih terkatung-katung di rumah. Saat itu, cara termudah untuk menyelamatkan mukanya dan muka orang tuanya adalah dengan bunuh diri. Tapi ... bocah bodoh itu masih hidup sampai hari ini. Dia adalah bukti bahwa manusia dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menanggung rasa sakit. Kau paham?"

Akashi berusaha melepaskan tangannya perlahan. Namun Kuroko kembali meraihnya. Bahkan menggenggamnya lebih erat dari semula.

"Dengarkan aku, Seijuurou-kun. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mempercayaiku, setidaknya dengarkan aku," ujar Kuroko. "Dukungan dari sejuta orang pun takkan ada gunanya jika kau tidak mendukung dirimu sendiri. Ribuan kalimat cinta dari orang tua dan teman-temanmu pun takkan ada gunanya jika kau tidak berusaha menguatkan dirimu sendiri. Kesembuhan yang sejati ada di dalam hatimu, bukan dari kebaikan hati orang lain, atau dari kepedulian yang tidak ada ujungnya."

Kuroko melihat Akashi mematung. Detik itu ia berharap sudah bisa mengetuk hati pemuda Akashi itu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tidak ada gunanya bicara tentang siapa yang salah sekarang.

Kuroko hanya ingin Akashi mengerti bahwa ia selalu ada. Meskipun besok, lusa, atau kapan pun hati pemuda itu akan kembali melemah, Kuroko tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamannya. Ia akan ada untuk terus membisikkan semangat-semangat kecil dan cinta dalam bentuk yang paling sederhana.

Kuroko tahu, Akashi akan kesulitan untuk memahami bagaimana sebentuk cinta bekerja, jika dirinya tidak pantang menyerah meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu sangat lah berharga.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih?" Akashi berbisik, "Tetsuya?"

"Dengan mencintai dirimu sendiri," sebuah ciuman kecil diberikan oleh si biru langit di bibir Akashi—namun pemuda Akashi itu memundurkan kepalanya.

Tetsuya, jujur, kecewa. Namun, detik itu ia masih bisa mengulaskan senyumnya.

 _Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Kalau kau tidak mau mendekat, biar aku yang mendekatimu dengan berbagai cara._

* * *

 _Kalau menurutmu kisahku dengan Tetsuya akan berakhir dengan 'bahagia selamanya', kau salah besar._

 _Kami selalu bertengkar dan berbaikan seperti tak punya stabilitas. Kami sangat bergejolak untuk dua orang yang sebenarnya sama-sama tertarik pada satu sama lain. Aku mungkin memang menerimanya hidup di dekatku. Menerimanya setiap kali berkunjung ke rumahku. Namun, sebenarnya aku tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk mengubah cara hidupku._

 _Aku seorang perokok._

 _Aku seorang pemabuk._

 _Aku seorang_ workaholic _yang tak tersembuhkan._

 _"Akashi-kun, istirahat lah. Ini sudah malam."_

 _Itu adalah satu kalimat sederhana yang—lambat-laun—menjadi sangat kubenci. Sehari, dua hari, aku masih bisa berkata 'nanti'. Saat ia menyingkirkan rokok dan minuman kerasku, aku juga masih bisa berkata 'pelan-pelan, jangan sekaligus, aku bisa syok kalau harus hidup tanpa kafein'._

 _Dan penolakanku yang berisi 'nanti, nanti, nanti,' itu lama-lama menjadi sebuah kebosanan yang menyakitkan. Aku mulai mempertanyakan sebenarnya selancang apa Tetsuya ingin menjarah hidupku. Mengapa ia melarangku merokok? Mengapa ia melarangku mabuk? Mengapa ia selalu menekanku untuk bekerja sesuatu kapasitas seorang manusia? Menurutnya, apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain bekerja tanpa henti seperti orang yang hatinya sudah separuh mati?_

 _"Aku tak mau kau sakit, Akashi-kun."_

 _AKU._

 _TAK._

 _MAU._

 _KAU._

 _SAKIT._

 _Sialan, Tetsuya. Itu kata-kata yang paling sering diucapkan oleh mendiang ibuku._

 _"Aku tak mau kau sakit, Akashi-kun. Karena itulah kusuruh kau istirahat, makan teratur, dan mengurangi alkohol dan rokokmu."_

 _Pada sebuah senja yang gerimis, ia kembali mengulangi kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang entah mengapa, bukannya menenangkanku, justru membuatku teringat pada masa lalu yang tak ingin kuingat. Apa mendiang ibuku lah yang mengirim Tetsuya datang, kemudian mengobrak-abrik cara hidupku yang kupilih? Sudah cukup ia melarangku mati, kalau ia juga harus melarangku mabuk dan menenggak bir ... rasanya ini sudah keterlaluan._

 _Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku mulai bermimpi buruk tentang ibu yang datang untuk menyalahkanku. Dini hari aku terbangun, merokok sampai fajar karena takut memejamkan mata. Mungkin dugaanku selama ini salah. Tetsuya takkan bisa menyembuhkan aku. Tetsuya adalah teror kehidupan untukku._

 _Aku harus mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengenyahkannya._

* * *

"Jadi ini caramu mendepakku? Jadi ini caramu untuk mengusirku dari sebelah rumahmu? Kenapa, Akashi-kun? Apa salahku padamu?"

Akashi Seijuurou memalingkan muka. Ia tidak ingin menatap Kuroko Tetsuya—sama sekali tidak ingin. Sebuah kartu nama yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang bernama Nash Gold Jr. menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk si biru langit pada Minggu pagi yang mendung itu.

Ternyata lelaki itu adalah pengacara keluarga Akashi. Nash mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou akan segera membongkar rumahnya, lantaran rumah itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang Akashi Shiori, ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Aku menyewa rumah itu dengan perantara Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, bukan Nash Gold—"

"Mayuzumi sudah kami pecat karena berani mengontrakkan rumah ibuku pada orang gila sepertimu." Entah mengapa Akashi sampai hati untuk mengatakan itu. "Kau silakan pergi dari rumah ibuku. Kuberi waktu sampai malam ini."

"Apa salahku!? Jawab dulu apa salahku!"

Bukan salahmu kenapa kau bisa sial menempati rumah itu. Bukan salahmu juga mengapa kau mengenalku." Akashi Seijuurou meletakkan kopi yang ia gunakan sebagai penguat fokus untuk bekerja semalam suntuk. Ia tidak membuka pintu rumahnya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka hanya berbicara melalui interkom dua arah. Sebuah penegasan bahwa tidak ada lagi ruang untuk Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku ... untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku," Akashi Seijuurou berbisik, sedikit benci dengan rasa benci yang menjalari kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas untuk hidup di dekatmu. Kau pergi saja yang jauh, jangan mendekat, jangan membuat aku semakin bertanya-tanya mengapa isi hidupku semuanya adalah cobaan. Aku lelah, Tetsuya. Kalau aku berantakan ... Kalau hidupku berantakan, biarkan aku begini. Setidaknya aku tidak berkali-kali remuk karena kata-katamu, atau oleh dirimu yang ingin mengubahku menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu, Akashi-kun."

"Cinta bisa menurunkan kadar inteligensi sampai angka minus."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun—"

"Pergi, Tetsuya! Pergi!"

Kuroko Tetsuya menempelkan keningnya di dinding, di atas interkom, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suara tangisnya tidak sampai menyusup ke telinga Akashi Seijuurou.

Betapa sakit menjadi seseorang yang tidak ditolong. Namun, rasanya sama sakitnya menjadi seorang penolong yang tidak pernah dianggap menjadi penolong. Hanya dianggap pengganggu. Hanya dianggap perusak. Hanya dianggap sampah yang harus segera dienyahkan.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko betul-betul menjaga agar hatinya tidak mati. Agar Akashi Seijuurou masih bisa disentuhnya. Agar Akashi Seijuurou masih bisa digenggamnya. "Akashi-kun, jangan usir aku. Tolong ... Jangan usir aku. Mengusirku tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Aku akan tetap datang. Aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu mengerti bahwa kau layak dicintai. Kau tidak boleh bunuh diri—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pindah. Pindah ke tempat yang jauh, Tetsuya. Pindah ke tempat di mana kau tidak bisa menemukan aku. Pindah ke tempat ... yang membuatku bahagia tanpamu."

Kuroko, untuk kali ini, tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan pecah tangisnya. Bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan Akashi Seijuurou lagi? Bagaimana ia bisa menolong pemuda itu kalau dirinya saja tak akan didengarkan lagi? Bagaimana ia bisa menemani kalau dirinya saja ditinggalkan secara sepihak? Bagaimana ia bisa menguatkan kalau hatinya saja dihancurkan?

Kuroko Tetsuya berlutut, menangis tersengal-sengal di depan pintu rumah Akashi Seijuurou yang masih tertutup untuknya. Sementara pemuda yang telah menyakiti hatinya hanya berdiri mematung di sisi pintu yang lain, berulangkali mengusap air mata tapi tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya juga membutuhkan Kuroko.

"Kalau memang Akashi-kun memintaku pergi, menganggap bahwa keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukmu ... Baik, Akashi-kun. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi. Tapi ... tolong, berjanjilah padaku ... Kalau kau memang tidak mau hidup demi aku ... demi orang lain yang kau anggap tidak penting ... Bertahan hiduplah demi dirimu sendiri. Bertahan hiduplah demi mata dan telingamu. Bertahan hiduplah demi tangan dan kakimu. Bertahan hiduplah demi jantungmu yang masih ingin berdetak ... Jangan memintanya berhenti terlalu cepat ..."

Meskipun suara Kuroko hanya sayup-sayup, setidaknya Akashi masih bisa mendengar kata menyebalkan itu. _Hiduplah. Hiduplah. Hiduplah_.

"Aku tidak mati," bisiknya, "belum. Aku belum mati."

Akashi menatap tangannya. Tangan itu lah yang kemarin telah menampar wajah Kuroko. Padahal permintaan Kuroko tidak berat. Kuroko hanya meminta dia hidup. Hanya itu. _Hanya hidup_. Tapi kenapa, seolah-olah Akashi jauh lebih sanggup memberikan harta yang banyak dibandingkan dengan semangat untuk menghadapi hari esok dengan gagah berani?

"Tetsuya ..."

Dan mata biru langit yang sudah diguliri derasnya air mata itu, terangkat. Menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Akashi Seijuurou membuka pintu rumahnya. Berdiri di depan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan perasaan yang sama hancurnya.

"Akashi-kun ...," mungkin masih ada harapan, "apa kau berubah pikiran?"

 _Hening._

Kuroko Tetsuya dibiarkan menunggu dengan tatapan kosong yang tak menggambarkan apa pun. Akashi tidak meraih tangannya yang terulur. Akashi tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali terdiam.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko memanggil, "tempo hari kau bertanya padaku. Mengapa kau tidak pernah ditolong oleh Tuhan ... Bukan, menurutku bukan, Akashi-kun. Setelah aku berpikir baik-baik, ada satu hal yang aku pahami dari sifat dasar manusia. Manusia umumnya akan lebih mudah untuk mengingat cobaan Tuhan terhadapnya, dibanding mengingat anugerah Tuhan untuknya."

Angin dingin di halaman luar itu mulai berhembus, mengabarkan hujan yang mungkin akan datang menyiram kota sekali lagi. Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya belum menyerah untuk bicara.

"Manusia sangat mudah untuk mengingat keburukan yang menimpanya. Penganiayaan. Rasa terbuang. Rasa takut. Penolakan. Dan semuanya. Tapi manusia sangat sulit untuk mengingat kebaikan yang telah diberikan setiap hari oleh Tuhan ..."

"Dia tidak pernah memberikan kebaikan untukku. Yang Dia berikan hanya satu hal," Akashi menatap tajam padanya. "Depresi. Depresi pembawa kegagalan. Apa aku tak boleh bahagia?"

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun. Kau dan semua manusia sulit untuk mengingat kebaikan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya karena kebaikan itu diberikan terlalu sering! Terlalu sering sampai nyaris tanpa jeda! Ibarat kau berwisata ke suatu tempat, yang jauh, yang mewah, dan kau sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan kesempatan itu ... Semuanya akan terasa biasa. Terasa sepele. Padahal untuk orang lain ... belum tentu! Bisa saja kesempatan itu datang sekali seumur hidup, hingga terasa begitu membekas. Begitu ... tak terlupakan. Apa kau paham?"

Kuroko kali ini berdiri. Ia menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh Akashi.

"Penolakan dari ayahmu datang cuma sekali. Karena itu ... penolakan itu jadi sangat membekas. Kehilangan ibu terjadi sekali ... itu juga pasti membekas. Maka hatimu tidak bisa memaafkan kegagalanmu! Tapi coba bayangkan, berapa kali kau dipuji orang lain karena keberhasilanmu di kantor? Bahkan ... coba hitung, berapa kali dalam sehari paru-parumu yang sehat diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen yang bersih? Semua anugerah itu terasa biasa karena kau berkali-kali mendapatkannya. TUHAN SUDAH TERLALU SERING BAIK PADAMU SAMPAI KAU MERASA WAJAR KALAU MENYEPELEKAN ANUGERAHNYA DAN TAK HENTI MENGHUJAT COBAANNYA, AKASHI-KUN! LIHAT DIRIMU! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK! BUKAN TUHAN YANG JAHAT PADAMU! TAPI KAU SENDIRI YANG JAHAT PADANYA, AKASHI-KUN!"

Akashi kali ini jatuh berlutut. Teriakan Kuroko menembus dadanya dengan begitu sakit. Selama ini ia memang hilang arah. Dan kedatangan Kuroko memaksanya untuk kembali menghadapi takdir yang begitu keras kepala. Kuroko seperti malaikat yang membawa obat pahit untuk dipaksakan ia telan. Dan pengetahuan darinya membuat Akashi semakin ketakutan. Bukankah hitungan dosa untuk manusia yang tidak tahu, tak bisa disamakan dengan hitungan dosa untuk manusia yang sudah tahu?

Apa Kuroko ingin dirinya berdosa karena memaksa untuk mencerahkan?

"Aku memang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang buruk. Aku memang tidak dekat pada-Nya. Tapi depresi tak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan. Apa kau paham?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk dekat dengan-Nya? Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Dia sudah dekat, bahkan saat kau menjauh, Dia tetap dekat. Hanya saja kau tidak ingat. Seperti kau yang tidak pernah mengingat kalau aku selalu bersamamu. Kau menipu-Nya berkali-kali, Akashi-kun. Kau terus menghujat dan menyalahkan-Nya, meski di bibirmu, terkadang kau berkata sesuatu yang baik tentang Tuhanmu. Kau benar-benar penipu."

"Lalu apa maumu?" Akashi menatap tajam, menantang Kuroko. "Kau mau bilang aku manusia picik? Kau mau bilang kalau aku brengsek karena Tuhan pun berani kuhujat? Asal kau tahu, Tetsuya, orang yang tidak munafik sepertiku jauh lebih baik daripada mereka yang datang pada Tuhan hanya saat sedih, hanya saat meminta rejeki, hanya saat kerabatnya sekarat, hanya saat meminta harapan karena sudah terlalu putus asa."

"Kalau memang cuma itu yang bisa membuatmu mau datang pada-Nya, kenapa tidak? Kalau dengan meminta rejeki kamu mau dekat pada-Nya, mengetuk rumah-Nya, kenapa tidak?" Kuroko merendahkan suaranya. "Bahkan jika kau minta seluruh langit dan bumi untuk diberikan padamu, jika Tuhan mau, kau bisa memilikinya, Akashi-kun. Dia tidak akan peduli apakah kau datang dengan ikhlas atau dengan pamrih. Dia tidak akan peduli apakah kau datang pada-Nya untuk menangis atau datang untuk bersyukur. Dia mengerti dirimu. Dia tahu batasmu. Dia hanya mau diingat. Dia hanya mau ... kau merasa ditemani. Kurang cinta apa Dia padamu?"

Kuroko mengusap air matanya. Mulai tegar menghadapi kenyataan pengusiran yang membuatnya harus menangis di depan rumah orang lain. Ia mendengar suara pelan dari hujan yang mulai turun. Dari rintik-rintik air yang mungkin sedang ikut terluka bersamanya, Kuroko mati-matian menjaga logika dan ketulusannya sekaligus.

Ia tidak akan memaki Akashi Seijuurou karena tiba-tiba berniat merubuhkan rumah yang ditinggalinya karena ia tulus menolong. Ia tidak akan menggugat lelaki itu karena berbuat jahat padanya, karena rumah itu memang milik Kuroko dan sebagai pemilik, si pemuda Akashi berhak untuk melakukan apa saja.

"Pergilah dari sini." Sebelum ia mencapai batas dan luluh, Akashi merasa bahwa mengusir Kuroko adalah pilihan yang terbaik. "Pergilah dari sini dan jangan ganggu hidupku."

Mungkin hatiku sekarang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Baik. Akan kukemasi barangku secepatnya. Beri aku waktu sampai besok pagi."

"Kalau bisa sekarang, paling lambat malam ini." Akashi menegaskan, "Kalau perlu, akan kupanggilkan mobil untuk mengangkuti barang-barangmu. Uang sewa selama setahun yang telah kau bayarkan, akan kukembalikan seluruhnya."

"Beri aku waktu sampai besok pagi," Kuroko mulai putus asa. "Kalau aku sampai di stasiun pada malam hari, aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Kereta ke kampung halaman hanya beroperasi pada pagi hari."

"Sekarang kau kemasi barang-barangmu atau aku panggil polisi."

Kuroko nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau kau tak terima. Kukembalikan separuh uangmu sekarang." Akashi membuka dompetnya, mengambil sejumlah uang yang cukup tebal dan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko. "Ambil."

"Kau menghinaku, Akashi-kun ..."

"AMBIL!"

Uang itu berhamburan saat dilemparkan dengan begitu keras ke muka Tetsuya.

Si biru langit tentu tidak bisa menahan perih yang telah tertoreh begitu dalam di hatinya. Ia berbalik dan berlari menerobos hujan, meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang mematung, memilih untuk tetap berteman dengan kesepian.

* * *

 _Aku adalah manusia yang gagal._

 _Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang gagal._

 _Di luar sana hari sudah beranjak malam, aku tak tahu Tetsuya sudah pergi atau belum. Aku mengunci diri hingga hari berganti. Saat fajar datang, aku terbangun dalam kondisi perasaan yang sangat aneh. Dadaku sesak tanpa sebab. Napasku menderu seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu. Tanganku susah bergerak, seakan ada sesuatu—mungkin bagian tubuh—yang dicuri atau dipotong dariku._

 _Aliran darahku, entah di mana dia. Aku mencarinya karena telapak tanganku pucat dan bergetar. Aku ini kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku? Apa yang membuatku begitu hancur tanpa ada yang menghancurkan?_

 _Kesepian yang kuciptakan sendiri, menjadi akumulasi yang membinasakan. Aku mulai berteriak. Menangis. Lelah. Jiwaku rusak. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika aku menjadi orang gila yang tidak perlu mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Aku hanya perlu tersenyum atau berlari—melarikan diri—saat mereka bertanya aku ini kenapa._

 _Sungguh, menjadi manusia yang bermasalah namun belum positif hilang ingatan, sungguh membuatku merasa terbebani oleh hidupku sendiri. Lebih baik aku segera pergi lebih cepat. Lebih baik aku mengakhiri sesuatu yang melibatkan aku tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhku menjadi manusia? Siapa yang setuju aku harus menjalani semuanya?_

 _Hidupku perlu dikoreksi. Koreksinya adalah dengan membunuh diriku sendiri._

 _Dan aku menemukan pelarian terbaik dalam sebatang silet. Awalnya cuma kulukai sedikit-sedikit. Jari-jariku. Kulit lenganku. Lama-lama aku merasa yang seperti itu memberikan kebebasan. Darah yang terbabas adalah beban yang terlepas. Darah yang terbebas adalah protesku pada hidup yang luar biasa mencekam._

 _Suara aliran air itu akan menemani kepergianku. Aku tidak peduli apakah akan ada yang menangis, atau bahkan ... jika pun tidak ada seorang pun yang mengunjungi makamku, aku tidak akan meminta mereka untuk datang dan berkabung._

 _Aku ingin sendirian._

 _Bersama aliran air ..._

 _Bersama keputusasaanku._

* * *

Ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak bisa terlupakan sekali pun ia sudah terbangun. Akashi Seijuurou—mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya—takkan menyentuh absensi sidik jari. Kehadirannya akan kosong, dan sekali lagi, ia tak peduli dengan itu. Untuk apa lagi ia bekerja jika ambisi melahapnya seperti musim panas yang membakar seisi bumi hingga hangus. Untuk apa ia bekerja jika ia sudah memiliki banyak hal—dan hal yang begitu banyak itu nyatanya justru membuat ia merasa "tak berarti".

Akashi Seijuurou sudah lelah menjadi "sempurna". Seijuurou sudah lelah dengan ambisi yang dikejarnya sampai babak belur. Barangkali energinya sudah habis. Barangkali ia sudah tak bisa lagi menghadapi tantangan yang terus datang seperti hujan. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia takkan berusaha lagi karena ia ... sudah kalah.

"AKASHI-KUN! AKASHI-KUN! BUKA PINTUNYA, AKASHI-KUN!"

Sebelum suara itu merobek semua keheningan yang telah dibangun.

Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata belum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan bunuh diri! Demi Tuhan, aku ... aku masih bisa mendengarkan semua keluhanmu! Aku belum bosan ... BELUM! DEMI TUHAN, BELUM! Aku masih mau menjadi tempatmu menangis! DEMI TUHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA, AKASHI-KUN!"

Tangan mungil itu, mungkin sudah lebam-lebam karena terlalu banyak menggedor. Kuroko mulai menangis lantaran ikut putus asa. Tidak, bukan seperti ini akhir kisah yang ia inginkan. Bukan kepergian Akashi Seijuurou yang ingin ia lihat. Ia masih ingin Akashi di sini. Sekalipun keadaan paling lelah sebagai manusia, Kuroko ingin menjadi sandaran terakhir untuknya.

"Akashi-kun ... apa kau marah karena aku belum angkat kaki juga dari rumahmu?" air matanya meleleh bersamaan dengan desir suara air yang kian menderas. Di balik pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci rapat itu, Akashi Seijuurou berusaha meraih kebebasannya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli pada Kuroko yang peduli. Pada Kuroko yang tak ingin dirinya mati.

"Akashi-kun ... Tolong dengarkan aku," Kuroko terduduk lemas, punggungnya dingin menempel pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Pintu yang tidak dibukakan untuknya.

"Tolong bagi ... bagi separuh rasa sakitmu denganku," suaranya terdengar seperti memohon. Dan Kuroko yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar tengah memohon. "Tolong jangan merasa sendirian ... Aku ... aku masih ada di sini. Aku masih cukup sehat dan tegar untuk kau jadikan tempat berkeluh kesah. Anggap saja aku mengemis rasa sakit, untuk rasa peduliku yang terlalu besar padamu. Untuk rasa peduliku yang membuatmu menderita karena merasa terus dihalangi ... Tapi demi Tuhan, Akashi-kun, aku takut ... Bukan takut ditinggalkan ... Aku takut tidak bisa melupakan. Aku takut kalau akan menjadi lebih ... lebih sendirian, jika kau meninggal. Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Siapa yang akan menggedor pintumu kalau kau terpuruk di alam kematian ... Akashi-kun? Aku sangat ... sangat mencintaimu."

Tetap saja. Tetap saja. Ia tidak dijawab dan sama sekali tidak dijawab.

Mungkin di dalam sana, Akashi Seijuurou masih berkutat dengan keinginannya sendiri. Keinginannya yang begitu egois. Yang merasa bahwa itu benar, padahal di luar masih ada orang yang punya mata dan telinga untuk menghargainya.

Kuroko mengetuk sekali lagi. Tangis berderainya tidak digubris sama sekali. Ia mulai berpikir untuk bersujud di depan pintu—mulai mencari cara paling hina demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang teramat berharga. Namun, itu pasti sia-sia.

Akashi Seijuurou—secara natural—takkan percaya bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sangat amat peduli. Kuroko bukan mantan kekasih yang meninggalkannya. Bukan ibu yang meninggal saat ia masih butuh kasih sayangnya. Bukan ayah yang kasar dan selalu menuntutnya menjadi yang terbaik tanpa pernah memberikan pujian apa-apa.

Kuroko sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan ... Ia juga sudah menyanggupi, sanggup jadi korban kemarahan dan emosi yang salah sasaran. Luka di masa lalu memang sering mencerna akal sehat seseorang. Luka di masa lalu memang bisa menularkan luka yang sama sakitnya pada orang lain ...

"Aku sanggup ... Aku sanggup, Akashi-kun ...," Kuroko menempelkan keningnya ke pintu. Berharap Akashi masih mau mendengarnya walau sangat keberatan. "Aku sanggup, Akashi-kun ... Aku tahu kau belum sembuh. Aku tahu kau terjebak dalam hidup yang begitu memuakkan untukmu. Aku tahu kau bosan menjalani semua ini ... tapi aku sanggup mendampingimu. Menjadi orang yang menguatkanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh sanggup, Akashi-kun ..."

Tidak ada suara apa pun dari dalam. Gedoran itu kembali ia ulangi—lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Tangan Kuroko nyaris membiru karena terlalu kuat menggedor. Lebih dari setengah jam ia mengiba, tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. Kuroko berusaha menendang pintu itu. Namun tubuhnya terlalu ringkih untuk bisa menang dari engsel yang terlalu kuat mencengkeram. Ia merosot, kembali berlutut, putus asa.

"Akashi-kun ... bukan perpisahan seperti ini yang aku inginkan." Kali ini, suara Kuroko nyaris tak terdengar. Mendadak ia ingat—mungkin ini cara terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membujuk Akashi.

Ya, mungkin ...

"Aku akan menurutimu tanpa menggugat surat kontrak rumah itu ..."— _ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa sedemikian rela untuk seseorang yang baru kukenal? Ini sungguh janggal_ —"Aku bisa pindah dari samping rumahmu kalau ... kalau kehadiranku justru membuatmu muak dan ingin menyerah. Atau ... atau aku janji, aku tidak akan membawa Juro ke sini lagi. Aku tidak akan mengacak-acak barangmu. Aku tidak akan mengintip apa isi dapurmu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa terganggu ..."

Kuroko berdoa semoga yang terakhir ini bisa.

"Kau tak perlu mencintaiku kalau tak mau mencintaiku, Akashi-kun ... Kau tak perlu memberikan apa pun. Sedikit pun ... Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Jangan mengakhiri nyawamu. Dunia kematian jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding berteman dengan makhluk jalang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kalimat yang terakhir itu baru saja berakhir dari bibir Kuroko. Namun, seketika ia terlonjak, lantaran terdapat rembesan air dari dalam kamar mandi yang menyusup melalui bagian bawah pintu.

Aliran encer itu berpulas darah segar berwarna merah.

"Ya Tuhan, AKASHI-KUN!"

Kuroko mencari apa pun—benda tajam, apa pun yang bisa ia temukan di kamar Akashi Seijuurou. Ia membawa alat pelubang kertas dari aluminium berat, kemudian menggabrukkannya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi Akashi Seijuurou.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba. Kuroko sampai tak sempat mengaduh perih, sekalipun ada aliran darah segar menetes di sela-sela kulitnya yang memar.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Usaha merusak pintu itu baru terakhir saat darah Kuroko sudah memenuhi permukaan pintu. Si biru langit bergegas masuk. Ia menjerit saat menemukan Akashi Seijuurou menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bathtub, terus membuat air mengalir hingga tumpah.

Ia "tidur" dengan kondisi lengan terkulai dengan nadi kiri yang telah disayat. Silet tajam menggelimpang di lantai.

Kuroko Tetsuya memekik sekuat tenaga.

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu._

 _Aku merasakan kedamaian yang aneh. Kedamaian yang ... penuh dengan kegelapan._

 _Apakah aku mati? Ataukah aku cuma koma? Entah apa yang kulihat di depan sana. Ada jalan panjang ... dan aku melayang. Aku melayang sendirian. Saat aku berteriak memanggil, minta tolong, tak ada orang yang mau menolongku. Tak ada seulas angin pun yang mendekatiku._

 _Apa memang sesepi ini rasanya mati? Apa memang sekesepian ini rasanya mati?_

 _Aku menatap diriku sendiri. Jalan panjang di depanku memang lengang, tapi rasanya sungguh mengerikan karena aku tak tahu apa yang ada di depan saja. Benar kata Tetsuya, kematian tak memberiku kepastian apa pun. Tak ada pohon, rumput, bunga, langit, bahkan tak ada lagi diriku yang bisa menjejak bumi dan lari dari kenyataan._

 _Aku tak bisa memilih untuk kembali karena semuanya sudah terlambat ... Aku sudah membuang hidup yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Sejauh ini belum kulihat neraka. Tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan penyesalan yang mencekam._

 _Seandainya aku bisa kembali ..._

 _"Tetsuya, tolong aku."_

 _Seandainya kematian bisa dibatalkan ..._

 _"Tetsuya, apa kau tak bisa mendengarku lagi?"_

 _Sedamai ini kah rasanya mati? Damai yang benar-benar kosong. Cuma ada aku, kesendirian, dan perasaan sepi yang menghancurkan. Harus berlari ke mana aku setelah ini? Siapa yang akan kutanyai? Apa aku bisa pulang pada Tuhan? Tapi ... mungkinkah Tuhan mau menerimaku? Tidakkah Dia merasa tersinggung karena aku telah memutus umurku dengan begitu semena-mena? Apakah Tuhan marah?_

 _Mungkin aku memang belum lama mati. Tapi kematian yang tidak wajar ini justru menorehkan kebingungan yang menghantam sekujur tubuhku._

 _Jika saja aku masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali ..._ _ **Aku benar-benar ingin kembali.**_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu dengan perasaan tak terjelaskan. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam IGD. Akashi Seijuurou sedang diberi tindakan. Kalau berhasil atau kalau gagal, akhir nasib Kuroko sudah pasti sama ... ia tetap akan diusir dan dipaksa untuk menyingkir.

Kuroko berdoa agar Akashi masih bisa bertahan. Sekaligus menguatkan dirinya agar tak lagi memaksakan diri untuk bertahan di sisi Seijuurou, kalau memang ia sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Mungkin, agar Akashi bisa hidup dengan tenang, ia yang harus mengalah untuk pergi. Untuk apa ia hadir jika itu hanya akan membuat Akashi semakin kacau.

Langkah kaki Kuroko meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit dengan lunglai. Beberapa orang kepercayaan keluarga Akashi, termasuk teman-temannya di kantor, telah datang. Semua tidak terkejut saat Kuroko bercerita bahwa Akashi Seijuurou melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Salah seorang dari mereka, Kagami Taiga, mengulurkan sebutir permen karet dan Kuroko menolaknya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengosongkan rumah secepatnya."

Bahkan ia tak sampai hati untuk mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Kuroko Tetsuya menangis di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya dengan taksi sewaan. Ia memandang rumah peninggalan mendiang ibu Akashi Seijuurou dengan pandangan sakit. Begitu singkat cerita yang bisa ia torehkan di sana, sekaligus begitu berat.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam, mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari lemari. Ia menarik koper besarnya dari tempat penyimpanan. _Koper yang dulu pernah dibawakan oleh Akashi-kun saat aku baru pertama kali tiba di sini._

Ia mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Mendekap Juro yang datang, mengeong pelan, seolah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kuroko mendekap kucing itu, mengatakan kalau persahabatan mereka sudah harus berakhir sampai di sini,

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang ke Osaka. Kau baik-baik di sini, Juro. Dan ... jangan bunuh diri."

Hanya Juro yang sekarang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang kritis di sana, sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Mungkin pilihan pergi secepatnya adalah yang terbaik dari seluruh keputusan. Daripada Kuroko berlama-lama di sana, kemudian Akashi enggan _kembali_ karena melihatnya terus muncul dan tak mau menjauh ...

Kuroko menarik selembar kertas kosong dari laci. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa ia titipkan. Namun, setidaknya, menulis sesuatu yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya masih peduli bisa menjadi cara perpisahan yang tak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Semoga kau masih punya kesempatan untuk membacanya, Akashi-kun. Semoga kau belum benar-benar pergi. Aku pamit. Selamat tinggal."

Surat itu diselipkan di bawah pintu depan. Kuroko Tetsuya menelepon taksi dan menarik kopernya, membawanya pergi dengan berat hati.

"Selamat tinggal, Tokyo."

 _Selamat tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou._

 **o.o.o**

 _ **[Karena kebahagiaan itu hanya ilusi, seluruh penderitaanmu juga hanyalah ilusi. Setiap rasa sakit yang kau terima adalah latihan agar kau bisa menerjemahkan anugerah Tuhan dengan benar. Setiap tetes air mata adalah garis paralel yang akan menuntunmu menuju kebahagiaan sejati. Jadi, seberapa pun lelahnya kamu, jangan berhenti sampai di sini.]**_

 **o.o.o**

 _Untuk kau yang sudah lelah berjalan._

 _Hai, ini aku, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Aku bersyukur kau masih punya kesempatan membaca ini. Berarti ... Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Ya, Tuhan sayang padaku karena Dia mengizinkan suratku ini dibaca olehmu._

 _Aku tahu kau sudah bosan dengan kata-kata penyemangat dariku. Aku merasa tidak berguna, seberapa banyak pun kuminta kau untuk terus tegar menjalani hidupmu, kau akan tetap mengatakan kalau semua perkataanku tak ada gunanya._

 _Mungkin setelah ini kau akan melupakan aku. Dan seperti permintaanmu, aku memang takkan kembali sebagai pengganggu. Namun, sungguh, kalau saja aku masih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk mengetuk hatimu, aku masih pantang menyerah untuk memintamu bertahan menjalani hidup ... terus bersemangat, terus tersenyum, terus melangkah, dan semua orang akan mencintaimu._

 _Hai, kau yang sekarang sedang membaca suratku. Jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri secepat ini. Jangan berpikir untuk pergi sebelum dipanggil. Kalau dunia menyakitimu, aku dan teman-temanmu ada untuk menyakinkanmu bahwa kau JAUH lebih berharga dari apa yang selalu kau pikirkan._

 _Tuhan punya banyak rencana. Kalau kau merasa Dia punya banyak ujian, Dia juga punya banyak hadiah untuk diberikan. Jangan menyerah, boleh lelah tapi jangan kalah. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kekal di dunia ini, termasuk rasa sakit dan kegagalan. Kau percaya padaku, kan?_

 _Kalau suatu hari kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi batu—kau adalah manusia yang bisa hancur; baik menghancurkan maupun dihancurkan. Namun, ketahuilah bahwa hati manusia cukup elastis untuk menahan rasa sakit, menampungnya, kemudian mengenyahkannya. Kalau tak percaya, coba lihat dirimu. Berapa kali kau sudah mengalami kehancuran dan masih bernapas di sini, membaca surat dariku ini?_

 _Aku berdoa semoga tidak ada dendam di hatimu karena telah kuingatkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu, menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Kalau kau memang ingin melupakan aku, melupakan Kuroko Tetsuya, silakan. Namun, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau takkan menyerah. Kalau kau akan menjadi pemenang. Kalau kau bisa mengahadapi segala kesulitan dengan hati yang lapang._

 _Tuhan sangat mencintaimu, percayalah padaku. Tuhan takkan memberikan cobaan kalau Dia tak percaya dirimu mampu._

 _Jadi, jangan berpikir untuk pergi._

 _Biar aku saja yang menjauh. Jangan tinggalkan teman-temanmu. Jangan tinggalkan kami semua yang mencintaimu._

 _Janji?_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Ini purnamanya yang kelima di Osaka. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah lupa pada cerita lama. Namun ia konsisten meyakini bahwa memang beginilah jalan hidup manusia. Kalah, menang. Sehat, sakit. Kaya, miskin. Dipuji, dihina. Semua akan berlalu seperti matahari dan bulan yang tak bosan untuk muncul saling bergantian.

Sebentar lagi musim panas tiba. Tak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou untuknya. menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajar di taman kanak-kanak, sekaligus untuk memandang betapa para malaikat kecil di sekelilingnya selalu tertawa dan tertawa.

"Kuroko-sensei, dia menarik rambutku!"

"Ugh, tahu begini aku tidak ikut menginap di sekolah! Dia terus menggangguku!"

"Kuroko-sensei, apa benar ada hantu di sini?"

"Waa! Aku takut hantu, _Sensei_! Dia membawa kartu-kartu hantu Jepang!"

"Sudah jangan berteriak-teriak. Kalian masuk ke dalam, Ogiwara-sensei sudah menyiapkan kasur lipat untuk tidur. Dan ... Haizaki-kun, berikan kartu hantu itu padaku. Kau membuat teman-temanmu takut."

Kuroko menyita _mainan terlarang_ itu dari tangan muridnya. Ia menghampiri api unggun yang dibuat Ogiwara di halaman sekolah. Mata Kuroko mengerling ke langit. Bulan tampak berbinar-binar, seperti hari-harinya kini. Kuroko sudah hampir sembuh dari semua luka masa lalunya tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia memaafkan keadaan yang sulit. Ia memaafkan semua hal yang _diambil_ darinya. Dan kini, di kampung halamannya, ia bisa tersenyum saat menatap kartu-kartu bergambar hantu Jepang milik Haizaki.

"Anak-anak yang polos ...," Kuroko menggumam, menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam, "mereka masih mengira kalau hantu adalah sesuatu yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini ..."

"Memangnya ada yang lebih menakutkan dari hantu, Kuroko-sensei?"

"Semangat hidup yang sirna jauh lebih menakutkan dari apa pun ... Ogiwara—eh ...?"

Kuroko terhenyak, baru menyadari bahwa lelaki dengan tas ransel besar dan jaket hitam yang menghampirinya itu bukanlah Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Hai, Tetsuya. Baru kali ini aku naik _shinkansen_. Ternyata perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Osaka jauh juga, ya? Kakiku sampai pegal-pegal. Herannya, aku mau mati-matian datang seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan. Apa ini yang disebut ... cinta bisa menurunkan kadar inteligensi sampai angka minus?"

Kuroko perlahan tersenyum. Sorot mata biru langitnya kini jauh lebih cemerlang dari purnama yang berbinar-binar.

"Akashi-kun ...," tentu saja ia pemuda lelaki itu siapa. "Apa kabar?"

 **FIN**


End file.
